My Prince, Please Smile
by Akiboshi
Summary: In a kingdom long ago their were twin princes that were split apart. Hikaru grew up to become the next king, while Kaoru was to be his general and shield. They are reuninted years later and the younger twin swears to do anything for his brother whom he loved dearly. Loosely based off of Story of Evil. HikaKao
1. Chapter 1

**My Prince**

My prince, my friend  
Whom I want to be with till the end  
As I promised on that day,  
By your side, I'll stay

When you wish to take a life,  
Please use me as your knife  
For under your command  
It will not be withstand

My prince, my brother  
Get rid of me if I'm a bother  
If it's for your happiness  
I'll endure my pain and sadness

Even if it's just for a while  
Could you please smile?  
You're sweet expression  
Keeps me from my depression

My prince, my love  
You're all I could think of,  
Our memories together  
Is what I truly treasure

Meeting at our secret place  
Would always bring smiles to our face  
I loved the days we laugh and play  
But I know you can't always stay

My prince, my dear treasure  
Your importance to me cannot be measure  
Please forgive this fool  
Who fell in love with you

Although you look at another  
I will stay by brother  
All I ask is one little thing,  
For you not to forget me  
**-Akiboshi**

The wind was blowing softly against me as I sat criss cross on the grass folding a blank piece of paper that will hopefully turn into what I want it to be. Hearing footsteps in the distance, I quickly finished up before turning my body around with the paper hiding behind me. Soon after, a boy who looks exactly like me entered the garden.

"Kaoru!"

He ran over to sit in front of me with a irritated expression on his face while I simply smiled at him.

"Hikaru."

"Did you steal a cookie from the kitchen?"

I gave him an innocent look upon hearing his question.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"I don't know, but for some reason, Chef Richard won't let me into the kitchen cause he said he saw me steal a cookie! I wasn't even planning on doing that today!"

I struggled to hold in a laugh but managed to keep it in when he started his explanation. Seeing Hikaru frustrated or flustered always made my day.

"What kind of cookie was stolen?"

"How should I know? I didn't do it."

"Well, I didn't steal a cookie either...I took two."

I mumbled the last part but purposely loud enough so that he could hear it.

"Kaoru! You could have saved one for me."

He pouted again and I patted his head with a small laugh. Then, I held out a cookie in front of his face with my right hand.

"Better."

The cookie was quickly taken from my hand.

"Hikaru, I got something for you."

He finished the cookie and looked at me with a cheerful smile. Really, brother's smile is one of his best qualities.

"Really? You didn't have to you know."

I smiled back at him and held onto the origami in one of my hand to keep it in place.

"I wanted to though, so close your eyes."

"Uh okay."

My brother did what he was told and closed his eyes. I then carefully put the origami rose on his head before putting my hands back on my lap.

"Okay, open your eyes."

His eyes, that seemed darker than mine in my mind, opened to look at me.

"Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"You did something so that's why I had to close my eyes right?"

"I wonder."

"Kaoru!"

"Yes?"

I looked at him with a smile as he sighed in defeat. When his head was slightly titled down the rose soundlessly fell down from his head to his lap.

"Oh, how pretty."

The rose was gently cupped by his hand and the smile I came to love was back on his face again.

"Thank you Kaoru."

"You're very welcome."

"I didn't get anything for you though."

His smile turned into a small frown.

"No it's alright, your smile is all I need to make my day. So, could you please smile for me?"

He smiled and kept holding onto the rose with delicate care.

"Make sure not to lose it alright? It took a lot of experimenting to get it the way it was now. If you misplace it then I'm going to make sure you're banned from the kitchen forever alright?"

"Kaoru!"

"I'm kidding."

I chuckled and patted his head before looking up at the sky. There was so many clouds today, so much that it might rain today.

"Hey Kaoru."

Taking my eyes off the big blue, I looked at my twin brother who was gazing at the paper rose in his left hand.

"Yes?"

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together right?"

"Right."

"Pinky Promise?"

He held out his right hand's pinky to me and I intertwined it with mine.

"Pinky Promise."

With that being said, we both smiled at each other.

"Oh yah, Ha-"

"-There they are!"

We both turned our heads to the direction of the voice to see one of dad's advisors with a few guards at his side at the entrance of the garden. The advisor pointed a finger at Hikaru.

"That's him."

My eyes slightly widened when a guard came to Hikaru and started pulling him away from me.

"Let go of me!"

I see my brother step on the soldier's foot and was able to get out of his grip before coming back to my side. My eyes were starting to water as he held onto my hands tightly.

"Hikaru, what's happening?"

"What are you standing around for? Go get him!"

"I don't know Kaoru."

Turning my head around, I saw that the guards were coming at us. Even when I was holding onto my brother's hand tightly, the guards manage to get me away from him.

"Let me go! What is the meaning of this?!"

I thrashed around as I was being pulled away and felt my heart break as I looked at my brother who was being taken away by another guard.

"Hikaru!"

"Forgive me Prince Kaoru, but this must be done for the sake of the kingdom."

Looking at the advisor, his expression was sincere but I didn't care. After we were dragged out of the garden by the guards, we went to opposite directions. That was the moment everything changed.

TIME SKIP- 10 year later

I strolled around the castle with a small smile on my face as I reminisced on what the place looked like before I left. It was decorated with more elaborate furniture while the outside walls had a more ancient feeling. Walking silently into the royal garden I went to the far off corner near the trees to look up at the sky like I used to. The sun was about to set, so the sky was painted with a nice dark orange with some red lingering along in it.

Hearing footsteps in the distance, I quickly jumped up to grab a hold of the branch above me before pulling myself onto it. Thankfully I manage to get some muscles when I was away. After getting to a moderately high branch I hid behind the leaves to see a pair of legs in a small opening standing next to the spot I once was. I was curious to see who it was, but no one was suppose to know I was at the castle just yet so I had to stay where I was.

"Prince!"

My body slightly stiffened when I heard that title being called by probably one of the maids in the castle. Another pair of legs joined the first ones and I slightly pouted at the fact that any movement from the leaves I want to move to see his face would reveal my presence.

"Prince Hikaru, what are you doing out here? You need to get ready for the ball."

There was a moment of silence before the crown prince replied with a small sigh.

"I know, I'll get dressed now."

With that being said the sound of footsteps were heard before it drifted away. I climbed all the way to the top of the tree before taking out a cookie from my pocket to start munching on it.

"I guess I'll see you at the ball my prince."

Time skip - Night time

The ball was filled with chatter and music as the people inside were enjoying themselves to the fullest. I was in the corner watching people dance while others just chatted. At this time, I saw that Prince Hikaru was socializing with other nobles that came from different lands. When he laughed I couldn't help but smile at it.

_"Looks like he's having fun." _

I walked out to the balcony and stared up at the now night sky. Suddenly, I gasped when I felt someone jumped onto my back and wrapped their arms around my neck.

"Kaoru-chan! Why are you all alone?"

"I just wanted to enjoy the scenery that's all Hunny."

He kept an arm around my neck then offered me a large strawberry cake with a bright red cherry on top.

"Hey hey, do you want some cake? The cake here is so~ good and there's a lot too!"

"I'll get my own later so enjoy it yourself, Hunny."

"Hmm okay, make sure to get some before it's to late!"

I felt him slide to the ground then audibly enjoy the cake with a wide grin. Hunny was one of our top generals even though he had a baby face and was young. It amazed me that he was older than me when we first met. In a few moments, a figure stood next to Hunny holding another plate in his hand.

"Hey there Mori."

Said person nodded at me then slightly smiled when he saw Hunny devouring the cake with no mercy. Mori was Hunny's partner when it came to fighting of all types. These two were the best team that could take down a small army by themselves due to their incredible skill.

It was hard to believe at first when I first heard these stories from another soldier. However, when I was doing a training exercise, Hunny was able to take down a wild bear with one hand. If he could do that then there was no telling what Mori could do.

"Seeing as the two of you are here, I'm guessing Kyoya is with you as well."

They both nodded at me.

"Wait, why are you guys here again?"

"We were given a mission that required us to be here."

Mori said in a low voice and I nodded.

"I'm gonna go get a cookie, make sure to take care of your teeth Hunny."

After they nodded at me I went back into the ballroom and was able to hear some of the things the people were saying.

"Is that the crown prince?"

"He's wearing a different outfit though."

"Who cares, he's handsome."

I took a cookie from the table and quietly munched on it as I heard more people talk about me. Their stares started to make me feel uncomfortable. I wasn't the type to enjoy other's attention if I didn't know them that well.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have attended this ball.__" _

When I looked through the crowd, I saw that the crown prince was looking at me with a shocked expression. I smiled at him then slid through the crowd. After passing through the double doors to a different balcony, I headed down the stairs it provided. At the bottom, I turned around to see the prince following me. I beckomed him to come forward then started jogging towards the royal garden.

"Hey wait!"

I made sure to stop once in a while so that he could catch up. Although I was enjoying myself, the prince didn't think the same thing. At a different entrance to my favorite garden, I walked to the far corner I was at earlier. Turning around, I fully looked at the prince, my older brother whom I haven't seen for so long. He's grown taller and his face looks more mature now.

"Kaoru."

He took a couple of steps forward until he was standing a few feet away.

"Hey Hikaru, it's been a while hasn't it?"

When he didn't answer I noticed that he was looking down with his shoulders slightly shaking.

"Hey, are you laughing or crying?"

Again he said nothing.

"Can you please look at me?"

He looked at me with tears in his eyes that were threatening to spill. I took a step forward and held one of his hands.

"Forgive me for not visiting you sooner and also not being able to say this ten years ago on the day we were separated."

I took out a real rose and held it out to him with a big smile.

"Happy Birthday Hikaru."

With that being said he gave me a hug as he started crying on my shoulder. I petted his hair softly.

_"From now on, I'll fight for you. If I do that, will you smile then?" _


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaoru, where have you been?"

I looked at my twin brother who was sitting down next to me on the grass while gazing at the rose in his hands.

"Here and there."

"That's not what I meant. What have you been doing all this time?"

"This and that."

He looked at me with a slight frown.

"You're not giving me a direct answer."

"You didn't say it had to be direct."

A punch was delivered to my arm and I gave out a little chuckle from his reaction. I looked up at the moon that was giving a nice small light on us.

"You know why we were separated don't you, Hikaru?"

A moment of silence passed before he grumbled. I moved to kneel in front of him while taking a hold of one of his hands in mine.

"That's all in the past now. What matters now is that we're together again right?"

Moving a hair strand from his face I gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"I'll protect you from now on my prince."

My lips gently planted a soft kiss on his hand before I looked at him with a sincere smile. I see a blush crept to his face and couldn't help but think of how incredible cute he looked now. The blush soon went away when his expression turned to one of irritation.

"Hey, why are you treating me like a princess! Treat me properly!"

"No promises. Cookie?"

I offered a chocolate chip cookie to him and he took it with a smile.

"Thanks."

He yawned a bit before nibbling on the cookie until there was nothing left to nibble on.

"Going back to my question earlier, what have you been doing?"

I opened my mouth to say the same thing I said before but he cut me to it.

"A direct answer is what I want."

"Haha, so demanding."

I sat in a more comfortable position before looking at him again.

"I've been under the care of dad's best general. Since you're destined to be the next king, I was to be a general that will protect the kingdom. The training was pretty tough but I'm alive so it's all good."

Even though I said this loosely, Hikaru was still worried from the looks of it.

"Don't worry, at least now I can beat the living day lights out of anyone before they can take me away from you."

He slightly laughed at this but still frowned from the last statement.

"Have you been a good boy and attend your lessons, Hikaru?"

"More or less."

I chuckled and messed up his hair.

"Bad boy."

He stuck out his tongue at me childishly.

"Haha, I still love you either way."

"Love you too Kaoru."

I looked at him with a sad smile as he looked to the side while fixing his hair. As bad or impossible as it might seem, I grew up to love my brother more than a sibling. Back then when I told him that I loved him, he probably thought I meant it in a brotherly way and reciprocates those feelings back.

Although someday when my brother marries soon, I'll stay by his side. For now, I'll enjoy the moments were we can spend time with each other, just the two of us. I was thrown out of my thoughts when I heard my brother yawn again.

"Tired?"

He shook his head even though I could see some drowsiness in his expression.

"You should go to sleep, Hikaru. We can talk again tomorrow."

As stubborn as he could be, he shook his head again.

"I want to keep talking to you now."

I pinched his cheeks and lightly stretched them.

"You are going to sleep and that's final mister."

He pouted at me and removed my hands from his face.

"It's my birthday today and I can do whatever I want."

"That won't stop me from doing this."

I grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him over my shoulder before heading out of the garden.

"Hey! Put me down! I don't wanna go to sleep yet!"

He punched my back in attempt to get free but proved to be futile. When he saw that it wasn't working he reached down and poked my side.

"Ah!"

My grip on him loosened enough to let him get out of it. As soon as he safely landed he pushed me down on the grass and started tickling me.

"Revenge!"

"Ahahaha, no f-fair!"

I tried to push his hands away but was too busy laughing to do that.

"Let me stay up for as long as I want."

"Haha ne-ne-ever! Ahhaha."

"Come on, yeild!"

As my brother continued to tickle me I soon gave in and nodded at him. When his hands were removed I quickly turned the table and pinned him to the ground. Once his hands were pinned down, I started to tickle his sides with no mercy.

"Hehe hey! Hahaha."

I smiled hearing his laughter, it was music to my ears. His smile were honey to my lips since they looked sweet and delicious. I shooked my head out of my thoughts and went back to my mission.

"Promise me to go to sleep in five minutes."

"O-only f-aahaha-iv-ve?"

"Fine ten minutes."

"Ahahha de-eal!"

I stopped my attack and then pulled him into a sitting position. Just in case of a surprise attack, I placed my hands onto my sides.

"Kaoru, you'll stay by my side right?"

Holding his hands firmly, I smiled at him.

"I won't break my promise."

He smiled at me and gave me a hug.

_"Later on, even if you're with another, I will still stay by my brother." _

Time Skip- Dream

When I opened my eyes a door appeared in front of me and after curiosity settled in, I opened it. Inside I saw the most beautiful garden that even rivaled the Royal Garden. I've never seen so many types of plants in one place that complimented each other perfectly.

I looked down and saw that there was a parth of stone tile surrounded by water that lead to a grassy area on the other side. Taking a step forward, I made my way to the grassy area. Once there, I spotted the back of a figure who was adjusting a red rose that had many thorns adorning its body. The figure turned around and I saw that it was a lady with delicate features.

Her eyes locked onto mine and after a while, her lips curled into a soft smile. Raising a hand up into the air, her fingertips touched a Wisteria that was hanging from the tree above her.

_"That plant means welcome."_

I thought to myself. She looked back at me and motioned with her hand to follow her before walking forward. As the curious person I was, I followed the lady while staying a few feet behind her. While looking around the wooden archway tunnel, I smiled when I saw how prosperous the flowers appeared. When we entered a different part of the garden, I raised my hand to get her atention. She turned around and nodded at me as if giving permission for me to speak.

"Are you mother nature?"

I couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment and what else could I say? From my question, the lady giggled and shook her head.

"You're a very silly little human aren't you."

I nodded my head with a smile as she touched a nicely bloomed crocus with her hand.

"Who are you if I might ask."

She kept staring at the many flowers while keeping a small smile on her pale face.

"Some say I'm cruel while others, a devil."

Her eyes locked onto mine again.

"I am Fate."

The leaves started to rustle because of a sudden wind. It was the only sound that was made before I broke the silence.

"Well nice to meet you, Fate. I'm Kaoru, a person who dearly loves his family and likes sweets as much as the next person."

I smiled at her and saw a little confusion in her eyes that quickly vanished when she gigled.

"Indeed you are one silly human, but then again. All of you are. Anyway, I already knew who you are. I'm the one who controls what's going to happen in your life as well as the people around you."

"Well, that must make you pretty busy. How are you able to take care of all these flowers? You're pretty amazing."

She smiled again before checking another set of flowers.

"So do you know why I'm here?"

"Some humans that are young and carefree visit this place between earth and heaven in there dreams."

"But I'm old."

"Not as old as I am, dear. Before you leave. Since you were such nice company, I'll let you know something."

She looked around for a while then went to a certain bush. Her hand gently plucked an Aconitum from its stem then held it up for me to see. I titled my head in confusion but placed that aside when my vision went black. When I opened my eyes, I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom. I stood up straight from my bed and looked around my room.

_"What a strange dream."_


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly got out of my night attire before heading out of the room.

_"I wonder what that flower meant. It's been so long, I can't believe I don't remember what it means after taking the time to memorize all the meanings of different flowers when I was little." _

The castle was a bit noisy even though it was only 6 o' clock in the morning. The servants were up and doing chores, starting there daily routine at the castle. I quickly entered the royal garden before climbing up a tree and sitting on the usual branch before looking at the now rising sun.

"Prince Kaoru!"

_"Hmm, it's been a while since I've heard that title." _

I held onto the branch with my hands firmly and then leaned all the way back so that I was looking at everything upside down. A young advisor came into my view and I smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"The king has asked me to tell you to escort Princess Haruhi right away from her homeland to here."

"Princess...Haruhi?"

The name sounded familiar for some reason but I didn't know why.

"Yes, from the neighboring kingdom."

"Alright then, may I know who's coming with me?"

"A few soldiers and a knight will be accompanying you."

I nodded a few times before dismissing the advisor. Going back to the name of the princess, I pondered on why it was familiar. When the blood was really starting to rush to my head I started getting a slight headache. I brought my legs forward in my perspective before letting go of the branch to land on the grass with a thud.

Before I was able to take a cookie out from my pocket, my hand was grabbed and forced behind my back while a knife was pressed against my neck.

"Don't move or struggle unless you want to die."

I blinked a couple of times in surprise.

_"Oh right, the flower Fate was holding meant beware. Hmm, I guess I should have been more careful." _

I let out a sigh. Based on the voice, my captor was a man a bit taller then me in my position. My left hand was free at the moment so I could try to throw this guy off but one mistake might cause my death. These thoughts were put aside when I felt the knife lightly tap against my neck.

"Are you scared, Prince?"

Now that I got to hear his voice again and a bit more clearer, I was far from scared.

"Not at all."

I knocked my head back to hit my captor's face straight on. As soon as the grip on my arm was loosened, I took the knife from his hand and placed it at his neck.

"Looks like the tables been turn, Kyoya."

He smiled then slightly laughed.

"Nice to see that your instincts are still sharp, Kaoru. I better keep that in mind for future reference."

I smiled at him and handed his knife back to him.

"So what brings you to the castle, Kyoya?"

He just kept smiling at me.

"Oh don't tell me, _you're _the so called "knight" that's going to accompany me in escorting Princess Haruhi?"

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

I chuckled.

"Now why would _I _say that? I'm not worried that we're going to be chased by a mother bear cause _someone _wanted to take notes on her behavior."

"Hey, you know I like to observe nature."

"Uh huh, of course."

With that said, I felt my hair be petted by none other than Kyoya.

"Hey Kyoya."

"Yes?"

"Why are you petting my hair?"

"Because you're nice and sweet."

He wrapped an arm around me to pull me closer to him as he lightly sniffed my hair.

"You smell nice too, like honey."

I blinked then slightly laughed.

"Out off all the things you say, you had to say honey?"

He released his grip on me and smiled.

"Yup."

"Well you smell like a carrot cake."

He gave me a surprised look.

"I do? Oh my, I hope I don't get ambushed by a group of rabbits."

I chuckled at such a kidder Kyoya could be. Back then when I was practicing my swordplay, I met him, a joker that always seem to make the mood lighter.

"Oh, Kyoya."

"Hm?"

I pinches his ears and slightly stretched them.

"Monkey face!"

After I said that I quickly let go of his ears and ran off.

"Hey!"

Before I was able to get far, he tackled me to the pond that I was trying to avoid.

_"Woops, I forgot he was fast." _

When I popped my head out from the water I tried to swim away but my hand was caught by Kyoya.

"Now where do you think you're going, Kaoru?"

I laughed uneasily at him and then had an idea pop into my head.

"Water fight!"

I splashed water at him and he gasped in surprise.

"This means war!"

I kicked a bunch of water at him to get out of his grip but then he slammed both his hands down at the water to attack me.

"Hey!"

A splash of water greeted me a second later creating laughter in the air from the both of us.

"Come to the dark side Kyoya, we have cookies!"

"That sounds very tempting, but never! I think it'll work with Hunny though."

For the next few minutes we were laughing and playing like a bunch of kids, earning some giggles from the servants that pass by.

After we were done playing around, the two of us split to get ready to escort the princess. When I was done drying up I left and made my way to the prince's room. Careful not to disturb him, I slowly opened the door before walking to the area near his bed. Seeing his face so calm and peaceful made a small smile form on my lips as I softly stroked his hair.

"I'll be back Hikaru, try not to miss me too much."

With that being said, I took one last look at him before exiting the room the same way I came in. As I made my way towards the stables, I started thinking back on the princess that I was soon going to escort once I get to her kingdom.

_"Why does her name seem so familiar?" _

I sighed and pushed the thought aside before approaching my horse, Silver to gently pet her hair.

"Kaoru."

When I turned my head to the side, I saw Kyoya smiling as he made his way toward me. Going back to my horse I set up my saddle and made sure I had everything I needed with me.

"So do you know where the other generals are Kyoya?"

"Oh they're waiting for us at the gate right now."

"Better hurry then."

I quickly got on Silver and waited for Kyoya to do the same before we headed off to the front gate. There we met up with the other generals that were Hunny and Mori. After a letter was given to me to deliver to the princess we started our journey to the neighboring kingdom.

TIME SKIP

"Kaoru-chan, I'm hungry can't we just go full speed ahead?"

After only an hour of riding, Hunny started complaining nonstop that we were taking to long to get to the Kingdom of Flourine.

"If we do that then we'll tire out our horses and rest early."

He pouted then searched through his sack. In a few moments, he took out a large cookie that was roughly the size of my head.

"Mizukuni-kun, you shouldn't eat sweets so earlier."

"But Takashi! I'm hungry!"

Mori gave a stern look to the still pouting Hunny but he didn't budge. Soon enough, the young general gave a snap to the reigns, causing his horse to go full speed ahead. In response, Mori did the same and tried to catch him, leaving Kyoya and I behind in the dust.

"I guess we're going to go full speed after all."

"Yah, would you like this to be more interesting, Kaoru?"

This caught my attention and made me look at Kyoya with a curious look.

"Hm?"

"Shall we make this a race to the river that's a couple of miles away from here?"

"Just the two of us?"

He looked ahead and chuckled.

"Well those two had an unfair advantage so might as well since pushing our horses wouldn't do us any good."

"What do I get if I win?"

"Is there something you want?"

I wondered about it for a moment before replying back to him.

"You have to get any food I want that's in Chef Richard's secret stash forever."

"Haha I should have known. Hmm, now if I win..."

He looked up and paused to think about it before looking at me.

"We have to start hanging out like we used to back then."

I blinked and smiled thinking of the great times we had before we were put on different missions.

"Alright then I accept your challenge."

We both shook hands and then looked ahead.

"Three."

I firmly gripped the reins and said the next number.

"Two."

From the corner of my eye I saw him smile.

"One."

"Go!"

I smiled at the rush feeling I had as I started my race against Kyoya on the dirt path we were on. Our horses were side by side breathing heavily as they ran like the wind to beat the other. Little by little we got closer to the finish line where victory and the other two soldiers awaited us.

My hands were slightly shaking from the excitement and I looked to the side seeing that my opponent was calm but had the same excitement in his face. When he turned his head to me he grinned.

"See ya at the river Kaoru!"

After he said that his horse ran ahead of us with eased but that didn't discouraged me. Instead it did the opposite and encouraged me to move ahead.

"Hyah!"

With hands gripping tightly on the reins I looked straight ahead and let Silver go at her full speed to catch up with Kyoya's horse. Soon we were ahead of them but that didn't last long when I see them pass by us a few seconds later. The river then came into our view and I ended up getting there a minute after my opponent.

"Mah."

"Looks like I won, Kaoru."

"Apprently, so when's our date Kyoya?"

I winked at him when I asked that and then chuckled when a tint of red crept up on his face. He turned his head away from my view with a hand to his face probably to hide his blush.

"Ah well, I-I'll get back to you on that."

A small chuckle escaped my lips at his reaction.

_"How cute. So even Kyoya can have these moments." _

We both got off our horses to let them rest and watched Mori chase Hunny around in a playful way. Looking around I climbed a nearby tree and rested against it wen I settled on a sturdy branch. I took in a deep breath then let it out while relaxing my body.

_"I wonder if Hikaru is awake now." _

My head titled up to the clear sky above. Unconsciously, I reached a hand out in front of me thinking that my Hikaru was sitting in front of me extending his hand toward me.

_"Is he thinking of me like I am of him now?" _

I closed my eyes while drooping my head down, as the illusion of my brother disappeared.

_"Haha what am I thinking." _

After a while I fell alseep.

Half an hour later

"Kaoru-chan Kaoru-chan! I can see the castle from here!"

I yawned and was to tired to be energetic like Hunny at the moment. Besides, if he crossed the line then Mori will surely take care of him.

"Yeah just stay there till we get up there alright?"

Soon, we reached the tip and saw the Kingdom of Flourine just at our reach. With a light click Silver walked on ahead. After we got through the gates of the city we went through the busy town with a guard leading us to the castle. Some people stared at us as others went on with there business after a glance.

Even with the loud sounds from the everyday life of people, I could hear some whispers they were saying to each other.

_"Who are those people?" _

_"Maybe they're here to escort the princess to the other kingdom." _

_"Is it only the four of them? How could they possibly manage to protect the princess if someone attacks them?" _

I started getting a little self-conscious but was put out of it when a light punch was delivered to my arm. Looking to the side I see Kyoya look at me with a smile.

"Don't get distracted just yet, our mission's just begun right?"

I laughed a little and nodded, making him smile a bit bigger. Next thing I know it, we were brought into the castle to see the king himself stand there. Beside him was a beautiful lady dressed elegantly with her hair flowing down her back. I blinked and was dazed at a moment when I saw her but shook my head.

After we were a few feet away from them, we all got of our horses and stood before the king, politely bowing our heads beforehand. He looked at me with a sincere smile.

"Prince Kaoru, I believe?"

"Yes your majesty."

Turning to the lady beside him, he gently took her hand to lead her to stand in front of me. When she looked at me in the eyes my mind click as a flashback appear in my head with my mother standing in front of my brother and I near a young girl.

_"Hikaru, Kaoru, this is Princess Haruhi. Make sure to treat her well alright?" _

I blinked and realized who this lady was.

"This is my daughter, Princess Haruhi. I'm sure you two have met before a long time ago."

_"She's the one brother liked when we were kids." _


	4. Chapter 4

After a small pause, I smiled kindly at the lady in front of me.

"Pleased to meet you again, Princess Haruhi."

I took her hand in mine then lowered my head to softly kiss the top of her hand.

"Likewise Prince Kaoru."

She returned a smile back to me when I stood up straight again. Turning back to my horse, I took out the letter from a bag Silver was carrying and gave it to his majesty.

"A letter from my father, your Highness."

He examined the envelope for awhile before opening it to read its contents. After a few moments, he brought his attention back to me.

"You gentlemen have traveled a far deal to get here. Why not stay for the night and depart tomorrow?"

I politely bowed at his kind offer.

"As generous as that is your highness, we must be on our way. We could not trouble you with our presence more than we should. My men are capable of making our trip back as we are now. Rest assured, Princess Haruhi will arrive swiftly and safely to my kingdom."

"Well then at least rest for a while till you and your horses are ready to go."

I thought about it then nodded.

"I can not deny that we need rest, but if needed to, I have faith that my men could go on even without it."

He smiled then looked at me in the eyes.

"You have grown up to be a fine young man Prince Kaoru."

"Thank you, your Highness."

My lips formed a small smile from the compliment and I couldn't help but feel a bit more confident in myself. When I looked at him again, I noticed that he was looking behind me with a confused expression. I turned my head to the side a little to see that he was looking at Kyoya.

"Excuse me."

Kyoya looked at the king then stood by my side before bowing.

"Yes your highness?"

"Have we met before?"

I blinked at the question the king asked.

"Forgive me, but I have no recollections of such thing, your highness."

He shook his head and looked like he was trying to remember something but then put it aside.

"Never mind then, I shall leave you to enjoy your rest. Feel free to depart whenever you are ready, Prince Kaoru."

"Yes your highness."

We both bowed politely to him as he turned his back on us to walk back inside the castle with a few servants and guards behind him.

"Kaoru."

I looked at the owner of the voice and saw that it was Princess Haruhi.

"Yes?"

"If I may ask, how Hikaru is doing?"

I blinked once then answered her.

"He is well."

She smiled softly at that and looked truly happy since the first time I saw her.

"That's good to hear."

When she really looked at me she suggested if I wanted to have a tour around the castle. Kyoya heard about this and immediately agreed for the both of us. With no other choice, I followed Haruhi and left Hunny and Mori to do who knows what in the free time they have now.

While she was showing us around and explaining some history in certain areas, I wasn't concentrating on it so much. The fact that brother was going to see the person he liked again after so long made me kinda sad. If he still had those feelings, and she returned them, they would evidently get married. Even if they weren't, they probably are going to since there wouldn't be any other reason for a princess of one kingdom to go to another one.

I could feel a small part of my self confidence disappeared. There was even a small pain somewhere in my chest that I could feel when I thought about brother getting married. I shook my head to block out the bad thoughts I might start getting. If my brother's happy, then I'm happy. Now, I'm nothing more than to a shield and sword that will protect him with my life.

_"Why is it that I could get so discourage at times like this." _

A hand was waved in front of my face and I blinked before looking at the owner of the hand which was Kyoya.

"You alright?"

He gave me a curious look and I smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Time skip - 1 hour later

After we were rejuvenated, Mori led the Princess into the carriage that was set up for the trip. When she got inside, I was about to get on my horse when a servant came by and presented a letter to me.

"For your father, Prince Kaoru. The king says he leaves his daughter in your capable hands and wishes you the best of luck."

"Tell him I give him my thanks."

I placed the letter in a bag then got on Silver before clicking my tongue so that she would move forward. Kyoya rode beside me on his horse while Hunny and Mori were in charge of the ones pulling the carriage.

"If I'm correct, at the rate we're going now, we'll get back by sundown."

Kyoya said after he took one last glance at the town when we exited it.

"Then I'll be able to eat a bunch of sweets."

I smiled and stretched my arms a bit before holding onto the reins again as the knight next to me chuckled.

"You really love sweets don't you. It makes me wonder how you became one."

My smile become small when I heard that.

"Would you like to hear the story?"

"Sure."

I sighed a little recollecting the memories back then when I was free to do almost whatever I want.

Flashback - 10 years ago

_I smiled triumphantly when I looked back at the castle walls from a tree I was sitting on._

_'Who knew that it would be so easy for a six year old to sneak out of a castle.'_

_Looking at the town I couldn't help but feel a little excited. The feeling of being free to do what I want is amazing and I wished that I had more time to enjoy it. I jumped down from the tree then pulled my hood up from my cape so that no one will make a fuss of me being here._

_When I got to the market place, everyone looked so busy with there own business that no one seemed to notice that I was even there. From stall to stall, I looked over the products being sold then stopped at one that had round looking snack on display._

_I unconsciously titled my head then noticed a boy my age stealing one of the round snacks. I blinked at what I saw and then frowned when the fat owner of the stall caught him in the act._

_After he held the boy down by his wrist, he started beating the boy with a large stick. I cringed at each hit that was delivered to the thief. It was cruel though since he was a kid like me. What made me angry was that the people walking by pretended not to notice and just went along with there daily life._

_I couldn't take the sight of this anymore so I picked up a rock then threw it at the owner's neck. He yelped in main and allowed the boy to force himself out of his grip. After that, he managed to get away as the owner looked around for the person who threw the rock. I smiled and just walked away from the scene._

_As I continued walking forward, I thought about what happened there. Many thoughts were jumbled in my mind._

_"Why is it that no one tried to help that boy? How could the owner just beat him up in front of the whole market place without being punished?"_

_I gritted my teeth then remembered that back in the market place, that boy wasn't the only one stealing some food. Others that wore ragged clothing like he was were doing the same. This made me frown._

_"How can the king let his people live this way? This is just too cruel."_

_I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head._

_"Too much thinking."_

_I started walking on a quiet street when a hand suddenly clamped onto my mouth while another dragged me into an alley way. By instinct, I struggle and thrashed around as I was pulled deeper into the narrow passage. __When I was turned around, I stopped struggling when I saw that it was the boy from earlier._

_"Oh hi there. How are ya?"_

_He didn't answer me but just took my hand to put a round snack on it. I looked at it confused then back to him only to see him start to walk away._

_"Hey!"_

_I immediately ran up and tackled him to the ground despite the many other things I could have done to get his attention. Thankfully it looked like he didn't suffer any serious damage so I was relieved. I sat next to him as he sat up and looked at me with a irritated look._

_"What is this and why are you giving it to me?"_

_"That's a cookie and.."_

_The boy looked to the side then continued speaking._

_"It's for helping me out."_

_"Hehh?"_

_I was confused at first but then I realized he meant for throwing a rock at the fat owner's head._

_"Oh no problem! It was fun seeing him yelp like a girl when he got hit by that rock."_

_A small smile formed on his lips then disappeared as soon as it appeared. When I took a bite out of the cookie, it immediately made my jaw drop._

_"Woah! This is so good!"_

_I broke off half of the cookie and offered it to him. He looked at it then at me weirdly._

_"Eat it! It taste uber sweet!"_

_When I didn't pull my hand back for a long time he chuckled a little._

_"Yah I would know since I steal something there every week. I can't believe I got caught this time though."_

_He took the cookie from my hand then ate it._

_"Well, I've never eaten something like this before so thank you so much!"_

_Within a few seconds, I gulped down the rest of the cookie and smiled widely._

_"Wahh, I want to get more now. Let's go now!"_

_I took his hand and was going to drag him out there but was pulled back by him._

_"The owner already saw my face, he won't let me anywhere near there."_

_This made me discouraged for a moment but then I shook my head and pouted at him._

_"Pwease? Cookie is needed to satisfy this kid."_

_He blinked and then looked to the side._

_"Fine."_

_"Yayy! Here, you can wear my cape so that meanie won't hit you."_

_I took off my cape then put it on him and the hood on his head. When I finished I noticed that he was looking at me with a shocked expression before it became one of hate._

_"You're part of the royal family."_

_"Ah yeah, my name's Kaoru! What's your name?"_

_Instead of answering me he pushed me to the ground._

_"Why are you here!? Are you happy seeing people like me barely able to live with what little we have?!"_

_I looked at him confused._

_"Well no, I just wanted to visit the town since it's so boring back at the castle."_

_His face softened when I said that and he looked away as I stood up._

_"Go away."_

_"Huh?"_

_He looked at me in hate again._

_"Didn't you hear me? Go away! I don't want to see your face you rich spoiled brat!"_

_I cringed a little when yelled but just yelled back._

_"Well I'm not leaving cause that's not a good excuse to make me go!"_

_We both stared at each other in a stare down then I blinked._

_"Darn it I lost."_

_I yawned a bit then looked at the boy again._

_"Well I don't know why you seem to hate people of the royal family, but I'm getting that cookie with you whether you like it or not."_

_I grabbed his hand and started walking off with some difficulty since he's stronger than me._

_"Come on you lazy butt! Move your legs! The cookie is waiting for us!"_

_I was practically leaning all my weight to the other side while he just stood there seeing me struggle._

_"Mah! You meanie."_

_With a soft thunk I lightly bonked his head with my fist. When I did that I noticed that his face had no trace of hatred it them so I continued my mission._

_"Let's go!"_

_I walked behind him and pushed him from there._

_"Onward you lazy butt!"_

_After a while I was out of breath._

_"Pheew, to much energy used."_

_I heard chuckling at this time and I looked at the boy who was laughing at me._

_"Oh you think that's funny huh? Making a poor boy work his butt of like this."_

_"Yes."_

_I blinked then shrugged._

_"Can we go get a cookie now?"_

_"Sure."_

_He patted my head and I smiled._

_"Yay!"_

_We both headed out of the alleyway and made our way back to the market place. With the cape on the boy, he wasn't recognized by the fat owner that was more than happy to give us the two cookies I bought. Also since the people were so engrossed with their activities, no one noticed that I was part of the royal family._

_After a while, we walked off to the tree where I made my escape. I waved at the boy as he left with a small smile. I stretched my limbs and was about to go back into the castle when I remembered that I didn't even ask for his name._

_'Ah well, I'll ask him when I see him again.'_

_When I went back in, I saw that Hikaru was talking to that princess again. She went off somewhere and that's when my brother looked at my direction. I walked over to where he was and sat down._

_"Hey, where'd you go?"_

_I looked at him and held a finger to my lips._

_"Secret."_

Present time

"Sadly, I never got to see that boy again, but if I were to say who inspired me to be a lover of sweets, it would be that guy."

I looked at Kyoya and he stared back at me with a smile before he petted my hair.

"Well that's a nice story. You manage to kill half an hour."

"Oh my, really? I didn't think I was talking for that long."

He chuckled at me.

"You really haven't changed from back then, Kaoru."

I blinked and looked at Kyoya.

"Huh? Can you say that again?"

"Oh it's nothing."

After silently riding for a while in between some breaks for the horses, we were just a couple of miles from the castle. Although everything was silent and normal so far, it seemed rather to quiet for my taste. In the back of my head I felt that someone was following us when from a glance there was no one but us riding on the path through the forest. I slowed down so that I was right next to the carriage.

"Mori, is it just me or do you feel like there's someone watching us right now?"

I whispered those words so only the two of us can here and when he looked at me, a small nod was the answer. While looking around from the corner of my eye, I put my guard on.

_"Hmm, so I'm not the only one. Maybe I should check on the princess." _

When I was about to pull the curtain to the side so I can see her, an arrow flew by just missing my hand a bit. The next thing I know it, there were men coming out of the bushes or trees on horses.

"Ambush! Mori go full speed now! We'll catch up later!"

"You got it!"

With the snap of the reins, the horses pulling the carriage ran off ahead as two men chase after them. Before I was able to go after them, a man sliced his sword at me to get my attention. I pulled out my sword from its sheath then blocked an incoming attack before kicking him off his horse which almost made me fall off my own.

When I got myself straightened up I attacked another man that was about to run after the carriage before going ahead seeing how Kyoya can take on the other two back there. Looking up I see Hunny on top of the carriage shooting the men with arrows to block them off.

_"How did he get up there?" _

My shoulders shrugged in an 'oh well' manner before I had Silver run up behind one of the men, who was right next to the carriage door, so I could slice his neck. His body leaned to one side before sliding off his horse.

_"Forgive me for attacking you but you attacked us first."_

I pulled the curtain back a little to see the Princess there safe but a bit scared from the confused expression she had.

"Don't worry Princess, we'll keep you safe, I promise."

A smile formed on my lips to reassure her that and she looked like she was calming down. Her face though turned into one of shock when she seemed to glance at what's behind me.

"Kaoru, look out!"

I turned around when I heard my voice being called then saw a sword was being swung my way. By instinct I tried to block it but still ended up getting a large cut on my left arm. I hissed a little from the now open wound then slashed the man.

_"Darn it." _

Looking around I quickly blocked another attack from a man then noticed that he was rather young. I quickly knocked him out with the handle of my sword then made sure he didn't fall of his horse before making it go a different direction. When I looked at the other men still there, I could tell that mostly all of them were around my age even when they had a hood on.

Before I was able to do anything else, they all headed back when someone yelled for them to retreat. We all stopped a while later when we were sure they weren't coming back to check on damages.

"Is everyone alright?"

Mori nodded then I had Kyoya talk to the princess and calm her down if she was a little shaken up from the attack. Hunny yawned loudly then stared at Mori for a bit with a dazed look.

"The Princess is alright."

"Thanks Kyoya."

I sighed in relief that everyone was alright then smiled.

"We should be less than a mile from the castle. Let's head on out now then we can rest there."

With that said I was going to get on my horse but then Yami held my hand to stop me.

"Shouldn't we get your wound bandaged?"

I looked at the cut I got earlier and then laughed nervously.

"Ah yah, but I don't really need to do that now right? I could get my wound wrapped up at the castle."

Again I laughed nervously and tried to get away but his grip was firm. Mori looked at me blankly with a container that had medicine so that the wound won't get infected.

"No! Get that thing away from me!"

I was about to run off but Kyoya held me down with a smile.

"Come on Prince this has to be done."

"Don't wanna! Don't wanna! Owwwww!"

I pouted as the medicine was being applied to my wound and could barely struggle from the pain. Usually it's just a sting to other people, but since the nurse back then put too much on a large cut, it made me never want to use that thing ever again.

After a while I felt my hair being petted and I opened my eyes that I didn't know was closed to see Kyoya smiling at me. His soft gaze made me blink and momentarily dazed until Mori finished wrapping a bandage neatly over my wound.

"Thank you."

I looked at my arm and glared at it for not being fast enough to block the attack as Mori and Hunny get ready to take off again.

"Now now don't blame you're arm, I'll get you a cookie when we get back to the castle."

I smiled widely at Kyoya when he said that.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Yay!"

I hoped onto my horse then softly clicked my tongue for her to move forward along with the carriage as Kyoya rode beside me. After a while, we finally made it back to the castle as the sun started to set. When we rode through the gate I saw that the prince and queen were there to greet us.

We came to a stop then all got of our horses before helping the princess out of the carriage. She walked up to the prince and queen then smiled at them politely.

"Good evening Queen Himiko, Prince Hikaru."

She curtsied elegantly and received a smile from the both of them as I stood a few feet away from them.

"Good evening to you too Princess Haruhi. I welcome you to our kingdom on behalf of my husband who is too ill to greet you himself."

"I wish him good health you're highness, and I am honored to be here in your presence."

"As we our with you, Princess."

The crown prince then took her hand and gently kissed it while looking at her with a wide smile. I looked down after he did that and made my expression unreadable.

"Shall I give you a tour around the castle for old times sake?"

"I'd be honored, Prince Hikaru."

Looking up a little, I saw the two of them walk side by side inside the castle and I felt my chest hurt a little. The soldiers took away the horses and carriage elsewhere and I dismissed my men to do whatever they pleased then saw my mother look at me kindly.

"You did well to get her here safely Kaoru."

"Thank you mother."

She took my hand in her's then notice the bandages.

"Were you attacked?"

"An ambushed occurred but no one was badly injured."

She looked at me with a worried expression and I smiled at her.

"There's nothing to worry about mother, I'm fine really."

I lightly bowed to her before excusing myself to the garden. Like usual, I go over to the same tree and climbed it before sitting on a branch to look off at the sunset. When I heard footsteps from behind I quickly hid myself deeper into the leaves then saw two pairs of feet near where I was.

"Princess Haruhi."

His voice made me flinch a little but then I calmed down and kept still.

"I really missed you. I haven't seen you since so long. It seems like ages from the last time we met as kids."

"It has been ages to me as well Prince Hikaru."

They didn't talk for a while and I peeked my head from one opening to see the princess kiss the prince on the cheek.

"Happy belated birthday Prince Hikaru."

She smiled brightly and he did as well. I sat back down in my hiding spot and heard them leave the garden. Putting a hand to my chest I gently clutched my shirt to try to ease the pain there.

"Ouch."

I heard another rustle behind me then turned around to see Kyoya sitting on the same branch I was on.

"Hey you ditched me back there I feel hurt you know."

He pouted at me and I smiled a little.

"Aww I'm sorry, I'll share my cookie with you if that makes you feel better."

His pout turn into a smile.

"Sounds good to me."


	5. Chapter 5

I stretched my limbs and sighed.

"Kyoya, I don't feel like having the cookie today. Can we get it another time?"

He looked at me a bit confused.

"You of all people who practically loves sweets, don't want to eat a cookie?"

I pinched his cheeks then looked back at the sky.

"I'm just tired and in a mood for something other than a cookie. Gosh, you didn't think I'd just stop eating sweets did you?"

"For a second yah but not anymore I guess."

A small smile left my lips.

"Hey I'm gonna go take a nap. We'll start hanging out tomorrow alright?"

"Yup, it's a date."

He ruffled my hair playfully and I messed up his.

"Don't be late alright~?"

I said a bit sarcastically and he chuckled while climbing back down the tree. When he was out of sight I sighed again just sitting on a branch to let my mind wander. Pressing a hand against my pulse I feel it beat not rapidly but not normally either. It was just jumbled up like I was feeling at the moment.

"Ouch..."

I mumbled that word quietly so no one else could hear it. When everything was quiet again I slipped out of the tree and headed towards my room. With each step, the sound echoed along the empty hallway and made me feel a bit lonely.

_"Run away..." _

Those words kept repeating itself in my head as my stomach throbbed. In the last second, I made a different destination from my room to the stables while passing my brother's room in the process. At the corner I see him talking with the princess which made the throbbing worse.

_"Get away from there..." _

Turning right around, I made a long detour to avoid them while the same words are said again and again in my mind. When I arrived at the stables, I was relieved that no one was there.

I quickly saddled up Silver and headed out a secret exit then onto a field of endless grass behind the castle. There I kept riding and riding whether in circles or straight ahead, I just kept going to clear my mind. Nothing stopped me from going out into the opening but I was still trapped. Minutes pass then an hour before two. The sun was almost out of the sky and I wondered if anyone noticed that I was gone.

"It still hurts."

I shook my head and buried my face into my hands for a while to just breath in. Honestly, I didn't think it hurt this much when it was just a princess kissing brother, but it did. Another deep breath, and I decided to head back slowly.

_"If she makes brother happy then I'm happy." _

A deeper throb was what I felt after I said that and with a small chuckle I figured that I was just lying to myself right there.

_"Oh well." _

The rest of way to the castle was silent and I didn't like how it was like that. I turned my head around then looked ahead not knowing why I even looked back. When I finally got there, I patted Silver's head and gave her a carrot before actually heading back to my room. Dinner was probably soon but I was to tired to go there.

"Or more like I have no apatite."

I opened my door and got into some more comfortable clothes before sitting on my bed. For a while I just sat there staring at the sheets then when I was about to go to sleep, my door opened.

"Kaoru?"

Looking up I saw that it was my brother at the door and I couldn't help but smile just seeing him. A small throb though was another thing I got from seeing him.

"Hey, dinner is soon you know. Aren't you going to eat?"

I shook my head and smiled for him.

"Not hungry, I ate too much sweets."

As he walked towards me and settled himself on my bed, he had a pout on his face.

"You shouldn't eat so much of those you know. You're gonna get sick one day because of that."

"Eh I'll be fine, it takes more than that to bring me down you know."

I showed him two thumbs up and he chuckled lightly.

"Just make sure to cut down on the sweets okay?"

"No promises, Hikaru."

Again he pouted.

"Kaoru."

"Jesh?"

"Promise me."

"But eating sweets is what I do."

I gave him the best pout I can pull off and he looked like he was going to give in.

"Just one less sweet treat please, that's all I ask."

"Deal."

I shook his hand then laid down more comfortably.

"You're going to sleep soon? We just started talking though."

"Maybe another time."

"Promise me that."

"If you do as well."

I held out my pinky and he locked it with mine.

"I promise that I'll hang out with my brother who loves sweets a lot soon."

"Same here."

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Don't break that promise alright? Or else I'm going to be very sad."

I said as he tucked me in more securely.

"I won't so don't worry."

With that he was about to head for the door but I held his hand to stop him.

"Story time first."

He looked at me confused and I just chuckled.

"Just kidding."

Slowly, I let go of his hand and immediately missed the warmth from it.

"Do you want me to stay here until you sleep?"

I shook my head.

"You have to go to dinner."

"I don't mind."

His smile showed up again and I couldn't deny him.

"Could you please then?"

"Of course."

He went over and got a chair to sit beside my bed. Reaching out a hand, he straightened out my hair and I felt relaxed.

"Goodnight Kaoru."

My eyes slowly closed as he kept touching my hair and I soon went into dream land.

TIME SKIP

I opened my eyes and then sat up stretching my limbs. Seeing the sky a bit red and orange mixed together in the window near my bed, I assumed that it was a good time to wake up. Slowly, I got out of bed and dressed in a comfortable but slightly formal outfit before heading out of my room.

_"Hmm, what to do." _

With nothing better to do, I sneaked into the kitchen and took a cookie from the cabinet before any of the chefs came in.

_"They really need to find a better hiding spot if they want to conserve the sweets for future events." _

Within minutes, the cookie was devoured and I was left bored. I then decided to go into the garden and watch the sun fully rise but stopped when I got there. At the tree where I usually climb, Princess Haruhi and Hikaru was already there looking up at the sky together.

_"Run away." _

I obeyed what my mind said and continued walking through the hallway a bit faster than I usually would. If someone saw me, they might have thought I was sneaking away from taking something I shouldn't have from the kitchen.

_"Who knew Hikaru would be up so early when he isn't a morning person. I guess he'll make an exception if it's for her." _

A knot formed in my stomach and I frowned at how much it stung. It seems like I won't be able to spend time with my twin brother right now, so I guess I'll have to hope he's free during the afternoon. I sped up my fast walk into a slight jog and then I started running when I turned a corner. There weren't any servants or maids when I was running, and I was glad of that.

When I slowed into a walk, I stopped and looked around to see that I was in the garden on the opposite side of the one that I usually go to. Here, there wasn't any trees but a maze that my mother made to entertain the guests to see who can get in and out of it.

I took a step forward then was about to go in when I felt someone grab a hold of my hand. Turning around, I see that the person holding onto me was none other than Kyoya who was smiling at me.

"Oh hi there, Kyoya."

"Hey yourself."

"What are you doing here so early? And how did you get in here?"

"Well first off, you said not to be late right? Second, I'm a knight. Don't you think I have some rights being here to escort my companion to town?"

I chuckled and messed up his hair a bit which made him give me a pout.

"Thanks."

"Mhm, no problem. I wish I came earlier though."

"Huh? Why?"

I started walking again with Kyoya by my side.

"It seems that you already had a cookie without me."

"And what proof do you have?"

"Hmmm, how about this crumb near your lip?"

I blinked and tried to brush it off but he shook his head.

"Here I'll get it."

He held my cheek steady with one hand then wiped off the crumb with the other then showed it to me.

"This is my proof, Kaoru."

I sighed and mumbled.

"I knew I should have just gotten cracker or something. Sweets always leave evidence behind when I'm not careful about it."

He chuckled softly and then took my hand before leading me outside of the castle through the back exit at the stables.

"Hey, we're not going to ride?"

My legs made me stumble a bit from the fast pace Kyoya was going. Thankfully, he stopped when we were hiding behind a tree.

"That would draw too much attention. I want our time together to be just us having fun."

He wrapped a cloak around me and pulled the hood on my head. For some reason I felt a bit touched and embarrassed at the same time when he said that but I just shrugged it off. Looking up, the sun was already in the sky changing the sky to a blue color.

_"Huh, that was fast." _

We walked through the town entrance and even when it wasn't fully morning, everyone was out doing there business.

"So where to first?"

Kyoya looked from side to side then held my hand again before guiding me into a bakery shop. The bell rang as we walked through the door and I smiled from the wonderful smell inside. I looked at Kyoya and he smiled as well.

"Go ahead, my treat. Just don't go overboard please or else I'll carry you right out of this bakery before you can get anything to eat. Also, I wouldn't want to hear the crown prince scolding me for stuffing his brother with sweets."

I chuckled and promised him before looking at the products displayed. Looking over the counter I see someone in an apron with his back behind me holding a tray of bread.

"Excuse me."

He turned around and smiled nicely at me.

"Hold on please."

The man placed the breads in a basket then put the tray somewhere else before directing his attention to me. When I got a better look at his face, for some reason, he looked familiar. I put that thought aside then pointed at the bread that was round.

"What is this if I might ask..."

"Tamaki. And that there is bread that has chocolate inside of it."

My eyes sparkled from the word "chocolate".

"Can I have two dozen please?"

He blinked at the amount I asked for and I felt Kyoya wrap his arm around my waist before putting me on his shoulder.

"That's it, no sweets for you."

"No!"

I struggled in his grip and looked at the chocolate bread sadly.

"Now now Kyoya, just let the poor kid have at least one chocolate bread."

Tamaki looked at me sympathetically and Kyoya sighed. Each time I glanced at Tamaki's eyes, I keep having the feeling of seeing him from somewhere before.

"Fine, just one though."

Kyoya placed me back down on the floor and I pouted at the fact that one bread won't satisfy me for the whole day. I looked at Tamaki closely and noticed a little purple bruise at his neck that was mostly covered.

"Hey Kaoru, how about you wait for me outside. If you do, I might buy more for you."

I looked suspiciously at Kyoya.

"I need to have a word alone with Tamaki, that's all."

He smiled at me and I just shrugged before going outside. The place where the purple bruise was at would be an area to knock someone out. I blinked recalling the ambush yesterday and remembered knocking someone out before laying him on his horse.

Looking back at Tamaki I see him and Kyoya talking normally. The blond man waved after he gave him a bag. Kyoya waved back then walked through the door then to me.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, we were just catching up on some old stuff."

I took one last glance at Tamaki and waved at him before we both started walking a random direction. We both sat down on a bench in a quiet street so that I could eat my dessert. Once I was finished, I knew that I couldn't stay here any longer.

"Kyoya, I'm going to go head back to the castle now okie?"

"What? Already? We literally just got there though."

"I'm sorry, but I need to guard the crown prince."

I swung my legs back and forth.

"That's the reason why I was able to come back remember? Once I've been trained to become as strong as a knight, and smart as a general, I was to return to be the prince's personal guard. I can't neglect my duties."

I stood up and gave him a sad smile.

"I promise, when I have a free day. I'll spend it with you okie?"

His face appeared disappointed.

"What if you never get one."

I ruffled his hair.

"Don't say that or else it might happen. Come on, smile already. Do I have to pinch your cheeks, Mr. Grumpy?"

He looked at me and forced a small smile.

"Hmm, still not good enough but I'll accept it this time. Bye bye."

I waved at him and was about to walk off but he hugged me from behind. This made me stunned for a moment until he spoke out.

"You forgot the rest of your chocolate bread silly prince."

He held the bag in front of me and I took it laughing a little.

"Aww, you did got me more than one."

I turned around and saw that his smile widen a little which made me a bit more relieved.

"I shall see you later sir knight."

I saluted to him and he did the same before I turned around to head back to the castle. In truth, I wanted to stay longer, but I have to get back to my brother. Who knows what might happen if I'm not there.

Within ten minutes, I slipped through the back exit to get back inside and was immediately faced with a servant. He bowed to me and I sighed feeling a bit uncomfortable to people treating me so formally even though their just showing respect.

"The king has requested for your presence in his chamber."

I nodded and dismissed the servant before going to the designated location. At the door, I firmly knocked on them and then opened the door before silently walking in.

"You called me, Father?"

A hand waved at me and I closed the door. I walked over to the side of the bed and kneeled down taking a hold of my father's hand. He looked at me with clouded eyes and I bit back from showing my sadness at the state he is in.

"Son..."

I nodded at him to show that I was listening.

"Would you ever forgive your weak father to make you go through so much these past few years?"

"There is no need for that. Because of all that has happened, I'm stronger now. The kingdom will prosper again, you can count on that."

He looked at me sadly and coughed a bit.

"I have just one last request."

Another cough.

"Please protect your brother. My time is coming soon, and he will be the one to take the throne as the eldest."

After that his eyes closed and he waved his other hand at me. Putting his hand back at his side, I politely bowed then left the same way I came in. Next, I went up the stairs and into my room without a word.

I heard some noise outside and walked onto the balcony to see brother down below. A smile came to my face at the fact that he was alone.

"Hikaru!"

He looked up and I waved at him. I held onto the bag of chocolate bread with my teeth then climbed down with the vines nearby.

"Hey don't do that! It's dangerous!"

I looked back at him and jumped the rest of the way down to land on my feet.

"Yeah, you're going to need more then that to convince me to do otherwise you know."

He sighed and I smiled holding out the bag of bread to him.

"Look! Look! They have bread with chocolate in it nowadays! Try one!"

"Why am I not surprised that you escaped from the castle again."

I held out the bread to him and he took a bite out of it. My brother blinked once then twice.

"It taste sweet."

"I know right? Is so good I'll guide you to town so we can get more next time."

He smiled at that and I couldn't help but do the same.

"I'd take you now but we're probably going to have lunch in an hour or so. Then again, you need to eat more by the looks of it."

A chuckle came out of his lips and he ruffled my hair.

"You're cute."

I blinked and almost blushed from what he said but just changed the subject.

"Are you going to eat the rest of your choco bread."

"Choco bread?"

"Yeah chocolate sounds to long so choco bread."

"Well then. You can hav-"

"On second thought never mind I'll just take another cookie from the kitchen."

"Don't get caught."

I smiled.

"I'll try not to for you Hikaru."

He smiled, and my day was made because of it.


	6. Chapter 6

_A couple of days later _

The days went by pretty quickly since I wasn't paying much attention to it. All I did was stay close by to my brother while he does his daily routine. Most of the time I stayed in the background so that I wouldn't be a bother to him.

When he spends time with Princess Haruhi, I would most likely be hiding in a tree while keeping an eye on them. Although I was happy that they were getting along, I felt sad that I wasn't able to spend time with even though we were close together. I just have to continue to wait until our promise will be fulfilled.

Right now, I was hiding in the same tree again skipping dinner since I didn't have an apetite again. It's starting to become a natural habit for me to skip a meal now. To me, the sweet taste of cookies or brownies lost its sweetness. I didn't find the same enjoyment of eating desserts anymore. All I feel is a numb feeling whenever I think too much by myself.

"Kaoru!"

I blinked and then turned around to see my brother standing on the ground next to the tree I'm in.

"Hi Hikaru."

He waved at me and I smiled a bit while waving back. After a moment of silence, he broke it.

"Well, are you going to come down or not?"

"I'm too lazy though."

This made him sigh and attempt to climb the tree in order to get to me. When his foot slipped, I quickly reacted and grabbed a hold of his hand before pulling him up onto the branch I'm on.

"Be careful next time, you could have gotten hurt you know."

"Yea, yea. I don't get it though. You make it look so easy sometimes even when we were kids."

I chuckled a little and looked up at the starry sky.

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"To spend time with you of course."

"But shouldn't you go back to the dining room? Everyone should still be eating right now."

I asked him a bit too fast and I wish I could be less tense right now.

_"You should go back to Princess Haruhi like you've been doing recently." _

"Kaoru."

His voice sounded serious for a moment and when I looked at him, his facial expression was the same. This scared me for a second since he was never like this unless it was important.

"Yea?"

My voice came out in a soft tone and I felt like I was convicted of a crime.

"What would you do if I said I was getting married?"

I blinked at that question then quickly forced a smile to him.

"I'd say 'good job, you found the person who you're going to be with for the rest of your life'."

Hikaru's face still had the same expression and I clenched my fist behind my back to maintain the fake smile I was putting up. He looked away from me and down at his hands.

"Kaoru."

I kept looking at him, waiting for him to go on. Somewhere in my mind, I felt like something was wrong and that I didn't want to hear what he was going to say next. But I still asked.

"Yeah?"

He turned his face back at me with a softer expression.

"I'm going to get married soon."

_Crack _

I clenched my fist harder to hold in what I was feeling in my chest. When I found my voice, I spoke softly again.

"Oh...well that's great!"

Although this is just a notice of getting married, it had the impact to me of a relationship broken up when it hasn't even started. Again, I forced out a bigger smile now even though I felt hurt inside.

"Goo-od job!"

_"It hurts..." _

"You found the person who you're going to be with for the rest of your life."

I bit my tongue now that I heard myself stutter slightly. When my eyes started watering, I looked back at the sky blinking to prevent the tears from falling.

"So, I'm guessing Princess Haruhi is the lucky girl? Hahaha, she's perfect isn't she?"

_"Run away..." _

My breathing started becoming uneven which was a sign of me getting close to crying. I held it in though and looked at brother. He looked at me and although his expression seemed normal, it looked rather sad. I kept the smile up and pinched his cheeks.

"Hey why the silent treatment? We should be celebrating now right? Here, I think I saw a pretty flower on the other side of this tree. You should give it to Princess Hana as a gift!"

_"Why won't the pain go away?" _

I turned away and quickly leapt to another branch to pluck the flower before going back to him. He kept his gaze on me and when I gave him the flower, his eyes seem to glisten. At this point, I blocked out the voice in my head so I could concentrate on Hikaru.

"So Hikaru."

I sat myself back by his side but a little farther away so that he would have his space to himself.

"When is this wedding?"

"Next Sunday."

"Ah right then."

He held the flower carefully as if it would break from the slightest sharp movement. I nodded at him then hugged myself pretending to show him that I'm cold. In reality I was doing this to keep him from seeing that I was visibly shaking from pain.

I heard footsteps in the distance so I became alert and lightly touched the handle of the knife in my back pocket. The noise soon got closer to here and I was about to do something when we both heard a voice.

"Hikaru!"

My body relaxed a little and I got into a more comfortable position hearing that it was only Princess Haruhi.

_"I wonder why she knows he's here." _

Hikaru looked at me almost apologetically and I just smiled at him. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something then closed it before climbing down the tree. When he got down I just watched them while hiding in the background as always.

I see him give the flower to her and she smiled widely at him as he did back to her. A knot formed in my stomach but I kept holding it in to keep silent. They locked their hands together then headed out of the garden looking like the best couple of the world. When they were finally out of sight, I let out a choked sob then just let the tears run freely down my cheek.

_"It hurts..." _

Every time I would wipe them away, they kept reappearing.

_"Ah, so the day has finally come where brother is taken away from me. I really wish that I had a bit more time to enjoy spending time with him like we used to. However, that's not gonna happen anymore isn't it. I wish I could tell him I love him but that would only burden him. I guess I'll have to keep quiet and stay in the background as usual. Gosh, I sound pitiful right now." _

I climbed down the tree but then slipped and crashed to the ground. My mind didn't register the pain that I would have felt since I felt numb. When I got up, I just went to my room without anyone noticing. After I finished changing out of my clothes, the tears haven't stop so I gave up on wiping them every few seconds.

My body found its way onto the bed and I just laid there crying and crying while staring out into space. Really, I shouldn't be like this since I knew it was going to happen. I guess I was hoping too much for him to stay single.After pulling up the sheets over my body, I closed my eyes and curled up on my bed.

"Hikaru..."

Another tear escaped and another pain surged from within my chest. This became a pattern that made me fall asleep.

TIME SKIP

When I woke up, I felt bit tired and had the urge to go back to sleep. After attempting to go back to sleep, the will to do so disappeared and made me get up. In a few minutes, I was fully dressed. When I looked in the mirror, I appeared the same except for the fact that my eyes were red and puffy from all the crying I did last night. I sighed a little and brushed my bangs to the side before heading out the door.

Throughout the day, everything was the same excluding the fact that everyone was getting ready for the royal wedding. I wasn't surprised by this and just went with the flow, smiling at everyone so that they wouldn't notice anything wrong with me. Whenever Hikaru looked at me, I closed my eyes and pretend to rub my eye a little so that I wouldn't have to look into his eyes. I didn't want him to be stressed or worried over me so I avoided eye contact as well as interrupting his time with the princess.

At the time of noon, I was told to meet someone near the pond in the garden maze. After I allowed some other guards to be with the Hikaru I went to the other garden. Before I was able to get to the destined location, I had to go through the maze that made people lost because of its size and difficulty. This had no effect on me since I have been through them many times as a child.

I remember making a hole in one corner to stash precious items such as sweets or other memories. If I was correct, they should still be at the secret place if no one found out about it. When I turned left, I was met at a dead end but kept walking forward before stopping a feet away from the hedge wall. I held out my hand and pushed slightly on a certain area to hear a click before pushing the secret opening.

There, I closed the door before walking on a new path. As I continued on, I found myself standing face to face with my mother who was sitting on a chair with a table set up for tea.

"Nice to see you dear, why don't you sit down now."

I noted that her voice was firm but soothing like always before doing what I was told to do. She stirred a spoon in one cup for a while then handed it to me which.

"What have you called me here for, mother. I'm guessing it is important since we're meeting here."

She looked at her glass as I sipped some tea from my own.

"I'm just worried about your brother. There has been some commotions in town that have made me more concerned than usual."

"Such as?"

I looked at her a bit curiously as she continued to look at her cup. As she searched for the right words, her eyes came into contact with mine. I titled my head down to let my bangs cover my eyes slightly. No one needed to know of what I was going through. It will only be a burden to them if they found out.

"Many attacks have been occuring in Haruhi's kingdom and our own in different areas. Also, there were some rumors of a war that might break out soon or that rebellions are going to take place."

I sipped a bit of my milk tea.

"Would you like me to check some on the neighboring towns to make sure they're okay and find out more information about these rumors?"

"I would, but your brother's safety is what's important right now and I cannot risk the chances of his death."

"I understand that, but it will only be for a few days. I'll be back before the wedding day with my report. Our knights can protect him while I'm gone."

She seemed to consider this in her mind for a while then let out a little sigh.

"Are you trying to get away from your duty to protect your brother?"

I shook my head firmly.

"I promised to protect him always with my life. That's why I need to make sure that the kingdom is in good shape before he takes over as king. I wouldn't want some rumor to cause stress on him when it could be avoided. Mother, I love him so much that I couldn't bare for him to be hurt by anything."

She looked at me with a small smile.

"Is that why your eyes are red?"

I stayed silent and looked down so that she couldn't see my gaze.

"Would you like to talk about it, dear?"

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as Hikaru is content. If he's happy, then I'm happy."

"That's seems to be what your mind says but what about your heart? Lately, it seems like your movements and instincts are dull these past few days. Is it because of the wedding?"

I stood up not wanting to talk about this and bowed politely.

"Will you please grant me permission to walk around town now to ease the people's weariness of the rumors."

She sighed a little.

"Of course, just be careful alright? If you need some time alone, tell me and I'll have someone look after your brother for a while."

Again I bowed.

"Thank you mother."

I turned my heel and left the secret place without looking back. My legs guided me straight to town not before putting on the cape that Kyoya gave me a couple of days ago. After pulling up the hood, I strolled into town and chatted with some people about the rumors. So far, many of the people have said the same things that mother has told me but there were other ones as well.

"Are you serious!"

"No way! I can't believe that!"

My eyes set on a group of young ladies that were chatting loud enough for me to hear. I went to them and smiled politely.

"Good afternoon ladies."

They turned there attention to me and smiled back while some had a small blush on there faces.

"If I might ask, what are you talking about?"

One of the few ladies immediately spoke up at my question but in a lower voice than earlier.

"There have been some talk that a high noble hired some assassins to get rid of the princess."

I blinked at this.

"I heard that these assassins are the ones that are causing havoc or a rebellion around the area. Others say they want to cause a war between this kingdom and that princess's since they'll get good money for it. They might even go for the soon to be king in hopes of a greater reward."

Another girl said as the others next to her nodded as if agreeing with her.

"I don't really think that a war will come about between our two kingdoms because of this, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious once in a while."

I nodded and then took my leave. After hearing a loud bang, I turn my head to the side to see some guys arm wrestling. A small smile came to my lips when I saw that the winner of the last round looked very familiar. I made my way towards them. When they noticed my presence, they smirked at me in an almost friendly manner.

"Hmm, a newcomer?"

The familiar face said this as he showed me an eerie smile.

"Could you people give me some more input about the current rumors?"

"Do we look like people who would gossip, sir?"

He placed his arm in an arm wrestle position which made me smirk. Although he had a coat and hood over his head, I could tell his body looked smaller than most of the men there. I sat in the chair opposite of the man and held his hand in my own. The men around us seem interested in this match since they looked at us closely.

"1, 2, 3, go."

I tightened my grip on his hand and quickly pushed forward against the force he was sending to me. His strength is a bit more than average despite his size but it was something I could still handle.

"So, how about you tell me something on this rumor of killing the princess before I beat you."

He looked at me with the same smile then chuckled.

"A bit overconfident aren't we? However, as far as I know, the rumor of killing the princess is just that."

I started pushing down his arm towards the table which made the men around us get more excited at the sight.

"Is it really? I have somewhat of a hunch that you know something. Aren't I right, _Nekozawa_?"

His eyes widen slightly at this and I took this moment to slam his hand down on the table with a happy grin. Nekozawa blinked then smiled once more as the men around us looked at me with awe. He looked at me closely then nodded as if figuring something out. Soon after he stood up while motioning me to follow him.

"Come come, we must catch up on the days I wasn't with you for old times sake."

I followed him into an alley way as the men stayed behind to play a new round of arm wrestling. He turned a sharp corner then walked down a set of stairs before knocking quietly on a door. After a few seconds the door was opened and we went into what seems to be an underground bar that looked bewitched.

The strong scent of alcohol reached my nose along with a hint of spice. I paid no attention to the people or there stares but simply followed the person in front of me. We both sat in a far corner where it seemed private so I made myself comfortable. After Nekozawa ordered something, he looked back at me with his same eeire smile.

"It's nice to see that you made it through the rough training after all, Kaoru."

"Indeed. It's been so long since I've seen the person who casted spells and curses on the evil people of Kwalo Town."

He chuckled lowly at the memory.

"Ahh, I remember that first time I saw you. All skin and bone, crying whenever the training got too difficult for a young person like you. It's such a shame that you didn't accept my offer in learning black magic."

"Even though your actions were for good in the most part, I couldn't accept such a thing."

"Hmm, I told you that I wouldn't teach just anyone black magic correct? Although I knew you don't seem the person to agree, I had to try because of your eyes."

A lady put a glass of dark liquid onto the table then left before he continued on.

"Your eyes seem to say that you've seen what life is really like. The innocence of the kid you once were wasn't there anymore, just like someone I know."

He took a sip of his drink and sighed contentedly.

"Anyway, enough nostalgia. You've grown to be quite a man haven't you."

"Just tell me about the rumor of assassinating the princess, Nekozawa."

This made the man in front of him smile wider.

"Still straight to the point I see. What makes you think I know anything about it?"

My eyes narrowed at his own as he looked at me with a challenging gaze. He chuckled with a slightly crazy tone which I'm guessing was because of the drink.

"Your eyes are so much like him you know that? Oh well. Yes, I do know a little something to this rumor but only that it's a fact."

I kept my eyes locked on his.

"Elaborate."

"Tell me why your eyes are red first."

I shifted my head down a little to let my bangs hide my eyes again.

"Not enough sleep, now elaborate."

"I don't believe you there, but I guess I'll let it slide for now. Really though, what's there to elaborate on? All I know is that this rumor of assassinating this princess Haruhi is actually the truth."


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, how do you know that this rumor is true?"

Just when I asked that, my ears caught the sound of the door opening. I looked back to see that it was Kyoya and Tamaki entering the bar. They sat down at a table and seemed to be talking normally like good friends. The odd thing about there conversation was that there facial expressions were so serious. Their was also the fact that they chose to talk at a bar instead of somewhere less suspicious. I looked closely at them trying to read there lips.

_"...we can't...what...talking about...the..what if...you sure..." _

The little words I was trying to get from Tamaki's lips wasn't much so it made me frustrated.

"Friends of yours?"

I looked back at Nekozawa and nodded then asked in curiosity.

"Do you happen to know them?"

He look at the two of them then shrugged lightly.

"Maybe, maybe not."

I see Tamaki look down a bit and I couldn't see his facial expression because of the dark lighting inside the bar. He nodded at Kyoya and said something I couldn't read or hear. After a while I gave up and turned my attention back to Nekozawa.

"You didn't answer my question."

He placed down his empty cup and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I already beat you in arm wrestling just a few minutes ago so consider this as my reward."

"You think I was going easy on you at that time? It's true my body looks weak but you should know the wonders black magic can do to a person."

I sighed and he chuckled a bit from it.

"Why don't just relax and take a break? Have a drink with me and forget about your sorrows "

Another glass was put on our table just when he said that and I shook my head.

"I've already seen what alcohol can do to people and if I want to drown my sorrows in something, it'd be in desserts."

He looked at me in a curious manner after finishing his drink.

"Still have that sweet tooth as well. You really haven't changed much."

"And you still won't answer my questions but oh well."

I sighed then stood up from my seat.

"Thanks for the information, Nekozawa. I have to go back to my duties but I hope we can chat again at another time."

He stood up upon hearing this with a smirk.

"Before you go, I need to redeem myself in a match against you."

I chuckled a little then agreed. Before leaving the bar, I gave a last glance at Kyoya and Tamaki whom were still talking but more relaxed. When we were out and back at the table we previously had our battle at, we held onto each other hand to hand. The men were still hyped up and I smiled as Nekozawa revealed another smile.

"Remember, I'm not gonna go easy on you this time alright? Get ready to feel the power of my magic."

This made me chuckle a bit as we both tightened our grip on each other's hand. After someone said go, his strength seem to double from the last time and I had some trouble keeping up. He smirked from this and continued pushing down on my hand.

I wasn't about to give up though so I forced his hand to go back to the middle but it was easier said then done. Nekoawa wasn't kidding when he said he was going easy on me on the previous match but this made me more determine to defeat him.

In the background I could hear the men cheering for me which was surprising since they didn't even know who I was because of the hood I that was covering my face. There cheers encourage me on as I struggled to push down Nekozawa's hand further down to the table. It didn't last though as my hand was inevitably slammed to the wooden table.

The men around us seemed disappointed but they still patted my back while giving compliments for trying and how I almost had it. I smiled at them then back at Nekozawa.

"Maybe next time then."

I waved at him and then looked at the busy street I was in. The people were discussing loudly enough for me to recognize that it was about the rumors. This caused people to have worried looks on their faces. More and more people jumped to this same topic all over the street like wildfire. This made me sigh and search for a distraction to ease people's worries.

My eyes landed on a couple of musicians playing a normal tune and a small smile came to my lips when an idea popped into my head. I went over to them and gave them a few coins before telling them to play an upbeat music that most folks know. They smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up in approval. When the musicians started playing, the music lifted my spirits. I recognize listening to it as a child. Like that time, I started twirling around with my eyes closed momentarily while being careful that my hood didn't fall off.

I opened my eyes then noticed that some people had there eyes on me. Among the crowd, a little girl caught my eye. I walked over to her and held both of her hands before twirling around with her. She giggled at this and for a second, I felt free as we both separately moved our feet along with the beat.

We continued this for a while and I started to drag a couple of more people in to start a group dance. One by one we all got into the music as it became more upbeat by the minute. The people clapped with the music and had smiles on their faces as they enjoyed the dance. As the music continued, I noticed Kyoya and Tamaki in the crowd and waved at them to join the dance.

Kyoya shook his head but was pushed in by Kyoya which earned a slight glare from him. I chuckled at this and let myself get lost into the music. The song started to come to an end and I closed my eyes twirling around the room. Right when the music stopped, I held hands with my ending dance partner. I opened my eyes and blinked when I noticed that Kyoya was right in front of me.

"Hi there."

I smiled at him and he did the same. We both went off to the side as the musicians played another song to continue the excitement.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just wandering around, I wasn't going to the bakery to buy twelve dozens of chocolate bread if that's what you're thinking."

He chuckled and then gave me a suspicious look.

"Are you sure you weren't going to do that?"

I made a look like I was deep in thought then made the same face he was making.

"Are you sure you weren't just talking to Tamaki in a bar a few minutes ago?"

His eyes seemed to widen for a moment before it went back to normal. He scratched the back of his head and appeared slightly embarrassed probably from getting caught.

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Mhmm, and what do you think you're doing? Going to a bar when you're a knight that's suppose to be on duty all day and night. You should know better mister."

He looked a bit sad as I continued to scold him but then I chuckled.

"You know I'm kidding right? Although I am a bit serious about the alcohol stuff. You know I hate people that drink since it's bad for you."

"Yes of course. I just wanted to keep my conversation with Tamaki to be a secret that's all."

My instincts came in when he said the word 'secret'.

"What secret?"

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret now would it."

I frowned then looked at him in the eyes pouting.

"Tell me the secret Kyoya, please?"

He seemed off guard by my action but then looked away from me.

"No, I'm sorry Kaoru but I cannot tell you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please with strawberries and chocolate on top?"

"Does saying that make a difference?"

"Of course it does since the please is now pretty and have strawberries and chocolate on top."

This made him chuckle then sigh afterwards.

"Sorry, but the answer is still no."

"Aww Kyoya stop being mean to the poor kid."

I turned my head to the side and saw that Tamaki was the one who said that.

"It's a secret for a reason you know that right Tamaki?"

"Oh don't be a party pooper."

I looked at Tamaki with the same pout which made him chuckled before whispering in my ear.

"Kyoya made a big special order of your favorite chocolate bread for you since you've been working so much lately."

With this new information, I smiled widely.

"Aww Kyoya I feel so loved!"

I quickly glomped the knight and almost made him fall from the sudden action.

"Eh, Tamaki don't tell me you actually told him?"

He placed me on the ground as Tamaki gave him a smile.

"How can you say no to that sweet face?"

I gave him another pout which made him sigh.

"Anyway, I better be going back to the bakery now. You kids stay out of trouble now alright?"

Tamaki waved at us.

"No promises!"

He chuckled then disappeared into the sea of crowds. With that, we both started waltzing around town chatting like old times.

"By the way, I thought you had to be with the prince all day, Kaoru. Did you really just sneak out of the castle to buy a dozen boxes of chocolate bread?"

"Nah, that was just a joke. There's just been some rumors around here that's causing some people to worry so I was just making a distraction."

"Well you did a good job, it looks like everyone's getting a bit more relaxed now that you started that group dance."

I felt my hair being ruffled and it made me laugh in glee. We both walked around town indulged in our conversation for some time. When I noticed that I should be getting back to the castle, I frowned a bit.

"Sorry Kyoya, I should be getting back to the castle now."

He looked disappointed like he did last time.

"We just started to really talk though. I know it's only been a few days but to me it seems like ages since I've been with you and you promised we'd hang out together."

My frowned deepened when I realized how insensitive I was being, but I needed to go back to brother to make sure he's safe. Because of the wedding, people might try to plan an assassination to kill the future king. I looked at Kyoya a bit sad and apologized to him once more. Before I could head back to the castle, I was held back by a pair of strong arms around me. I felt myself be pulled back from the quiet street and into an ally. Before I was able to say anything, I was turned around and hugged closely by the knight.

"Please Kaoru, just stay with me for a while longer. I miss you so much."

He rested his head on my shoulder and hugged me a bit tighter. His voice sounded desperate and at the same time, a bit of sadness. I slowly brought my hands up to hug him back but for some reason, I stopped. When he noticed this, he gently pushed me away and looked to the side.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't act so selfish especially to you."

I bit my lip and looked down feeling bad for what I just did.

"This is your last chance alright? You better hang out with me when the royal wedding is over or else you're not getting your chocolate bread."

He ruffled my hair a bit and I looked at him with a pout even when he was smiling.

_"It looks a bit forced." _

I was about to say something until Kyoya put his finger to shush my lips. When I looked at his eyes, his other hand held my shoulder while his face kept getting closer to mine. Before I was able to react, he removed his finger from my lips and placed his own on mine. I was simply in shock. My mind seemed to shut down as I stood there simply frozen by the simple move he made. After a few seconds, he pulled back and showed me a much more sincere smile.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help it since you looked cuter when you pout."

I blinked and couldn't find the words to say anything. He ran his fingers through my hair and leaned in again but to kiss my forehead. I blushed at the light contact which made him chuckle. When I finally found my voice, I forced a small laugh and tried to see this as a joke he was playing.

"Are you making fun of me or something? Why'd you do that? You're so cruel."

He just continued to smile at me.

"I like you Kaoru."

I turned my head to the side not wanting to believe it. It's true that we're pretty close friends but he couldn't like me.

"Hey, enough is enough right? Stop lying to me."

There was a small pause before he broke it.

"You're right, sorry that I was lying."

I was about to storm out of the alley when Kyoya held me back once again.

"It's a lie if I said I liked you Kaoru. Cause in truth, I love you."

I blinked and was once again shocked as my brain processed what he said. For some reason, I also felt that a small portion of a burden I was carrying, was lifted up.

"I don't believe you. How can I really when you just tell me this now."

Kyoya pulled me into an embrace with my back to his chest and I felt the need for the warmth he was giving me.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to scare you. Even if you don't believe me, just remember that you have one person in this world that loves you dearly."

Another pause fell between us as I try to collect my thoughts. Now that Kyoya confessed, he probably wants an answer of whether I will accept his feelings or not.

"Take me back to the castle."

He unwrapped his arms around me but held onto one of my hands. I sighed and ignored this while letting him lead me out of the alley and through the street. As we walked together, it was quiet, but peaceful at the same time. His hands felt warm and loving as well as his touch and embrace. I could only imagine how he dealt with his feelings when we were together. To me, Kyoya is someone I could count on whether I needed him or not.

In truth, he's a well respected knight that acts like a gentlemen towards anybody. It doesn't sound that bad to be with him since Hikaru has someone for him. However, would I be able to forget my feelings for Hikaru and move on?Our walk soon came to an end when I was at the secret entrance. We both looked at each other and seem to talk with our eyes locked with on another.

"I guess I'll see you later."

I said and he nodded.

"Please take care of yourself, Kaoru."

"I will don't worry. I'll reply to you the day after the wedding alright?"

He answered with another nod and we bid our farewells then went our separate ways.

Time skip - Day of Wedding

The day seemed much more enthusiastic and busy as everyone rushed to get there duties done in time for the wedding. I calmly headed to Hikaru's chambers to see if he was ready. Ever since the confession, time wasn't really on my side. True that's how it's been once the princess came to our kingdom, but my mind was literally in dream land. I weighed out the cons and pros if I accepted Kyoya or not and tried to see if I had any feelings towards him.

I sighed then put up a small smile before entering my brother's room. There, I see a few royal designers helping him with his outfit. I couldn't help but think of how handsome he looked at the moment. So many things could be said of how his white outfit that enhances his eyes but it practically shined when he smiled. He dismissed the designers as I walked over to his side. I held onto his hands and looked into his eyes while he did the same to me.

"You ready?"

Hikaru open his mouth to say something then let out a chuckle instead of words.

"Not really to be honest."

I ruffled his hair a bit.

"Don't be nervous alright? Today is going to be the happiest day of your life so show me a smile now."

He did as he was told and smiled one of the best smiles I've seen him give. I held in a small throb as I thought of who he was going to be with for the rest of his life.

"Remember though, I'll always be by your side, even when I'm truly gone."

His smile turned into a frown at the last part.

"You're leaving me?"

I shrugged.

"We may never know what will turn up at the next minute. I'm just telling you now though to be strong no matter how hard things will be. You're going to be a great king someday."

He kept frowning at me so I pushed his lips to a smile with my fingers.

"Do I need to tickle you a bunch now?"

"Maybe."

I chuckled and gently kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry for making you worry just before your wedding. Just go out there and have fun yes?"

This time he chuckled.

"I'll try."

"That's the spirit, now let's go. Your princess awaits."

I hooked his arm with mine then guide him out the door and into the east garden where a secret passage to the pond was. Before he went to the alter, I bid him good luck then went to my post to make sure nothing bad happens. When the trumpet roared, all eyes were turned to Princess Haruhi dressed in a gorgeous dress with her father walking her down the lane. I patrolled the outer place of the wedding area and checked if anything looked suspicious.

During this time, I manage a smile when I saw that Hunny and Mori were there. They mouthed small words to each other to keep themselves from getting bored. At the sound of a twig snap, I cautiously held onto my knife and held it against the intruder's neck. As soon as I noticed who it was, I put my knife away but stayed on guard.

"Don't try and sneak up on me like that Kyoya. Now's especially not the time."

He smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry, I just really missed you."

I kept looking around while listening to him but on alert at the same time.

"I'm sorry that I have to keep our time short but you know today is a big day. I'll tell you my decision tomorrow alright?"

Kyoya gave me a small pout and I smiled at his childish side. I gave him a light peck on the cheek then waved at him before going back to patrolling. Back at the wedding place, I saw Honey and Mori. When I got there attention they both waved and smiled at me. I did the same and mouthed if everything was alright. They gave me a thumbs up which made me relax a little.

I climbed a tree to hide behind the leaves while checking who exactly was attending the wedding. I recognized many nobles from the balls I've attended around the kingdom while seeing some new faces I assume were from the other kingdom. Hana's family looked happy and proud while my mother did as well.

_"At least a lot of people will be happy from this marriage...especially brother." _

"Princess Haruhi, do you take Prince Hikaru as your husband?"

My body froze at those few words said by the priest. I looked at the couple in front of the alter staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I do."

I felt my heart beat loudly against my chest. The priest smiled and looked back at the prince, my brother.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Unconsciously, I shook my head, silently begging my brother not to do it. Not to seal his fate forever with the princess when I know it's to late. Still, my calm nature from a few minutes ago was gone as my body trembled like it did a week ago.

_"Hikaru..." _

I looked at him closely as he inched his face towards Haruhi's.

_"Please don't..." _

When he was just a centimeter away, I looked away and placed my hands over my ears as I hear the crowd applaud for the marriage connecting our two kingdoms together.


	8. Chapter 8

The ballroom was filled with chatting and laughter as it did when I first came back to the castle after ten long years. Only this time, the situation has changed drastically. Princess Haruhi's kingdom is now united with brother's kingdom, and my relationship towards my prince is wavering.

_"Oh wait...it's 'my king' now." _

I let my eyes narrow at the wine glass filled with a sugary liquid I made and seemingly glared at it. After a brief moment, I let out a sigh then placed the delicate material onto the balcony where I stood. Time was moving just to fast for me.

_"Has it only been two month since I've been here? Why is it that the marriage had to be rushed to this season?" _

A sad smile imprinted themselves on my lips as I looked up to the orange filled sky with several other colors lingering in it.

_"My birthday will probably be another sad one like last year." _

The sound of footsteps brought me out of my thoughts and to the source of the noise. I turned my head slightly and held onto the hilt of the dagger at my side.

"Hey Kaoru."

Kyoya stood before me with his normal smile that showed his easy going nature. My hand lightened its grip on the knife and I turned around to face him.

"Hi there."

"What are you doing out here all alone? Even guards get a break right?"

I shrugged a bit then noticed what he was holding something in his hand. My eyes widened at the object and I was mesmerized by the sight of it. He seemed to notice this since his smile widened.

"The chocolate breads finally arrived. Tamaki sends his apologize for being so late."

My eyes were glued onto the choco bread in his hand and once I took a step forward, he took one back. I blinked at the action and narrowed my eyes at him. He kept his smile up and held up his free hand to motion for me to come at him.

I slightly bent my knees then launched myself like a cat at him, but he stepped to the side in time before the attack. My body rolled once when my hands landed first to the ground then went into a kneeling position.

"Pouncing is not gonna work this time Kaoru. You gotta fight for it if you really want your chocolate bread."

His smile slightly changed into a smirk and I returned it with my own as I accepted the challenge. However, before I took another step, the nobles voices from the ballroom made me stop.

_"What am I doing? I should be on the look out for intruders or anything that might become a disturbance to the celebration." _

I stood on my feet and turned back to the excitement roaring inside.

"Don't worry about that Kaoru. I already scope the area and made sure that the guards were as alert as ever. Plus, Hunny and Mori are near the king so you can count on them for now."

A voice inside told me to trust his words and go with him, but somewhere in my heart, I felt impelled to stay since it was my duty to do so. My eyes quickly scanned the ballroom then landed on Mori and Hunny who were near Hikaru as Kyoya said before.

Like on his birthday celebration, he was talking with nobles but didn't seem as stiff as before. His demeanor seemed relax and he didn't appear to be forcing himself to converse with the noble class. By his side was none other than Haruhi, and when their eyes connected, they shared a melodic laughter that I could hear out of the other voices in the room.

My heart clenched at the scene but I forced myself to get over it. It was no use crying over something that wasn't meant to be. I faced Kyoya once more than gave him the best smile I could muster at that moment.

"Better get ready then. You're getting payback for all those inconveniences you gave me when we were still training."

I cracked my knuckles loudly as I said this and he responded with another smirk. Now that I got a good look at him, I noticed that he was dressed in a classical suit fit for a noble but had the elegant design of a knight.

"By the way you look stunning tonight kyoya."

He looked momentarily confused at what I said then shook it off with a smile.

"As do you. I'm ready when you are P_rince _Kaoru."

He stepped back towards the stairs this balcony had as I took a step forward. As soon as he flashed me another smile, he rushed down the stairs while skipping a few steps here and there. I followed and copied his movements while being careful not to trip. The chase was on between the two of us, and to be honest, I didn't want it to stop. As I run father and farther away from the ballroom, I didn't care so much about anything anymore. With each step forward, I felt my heart beating rapidly against my chest.

At times he would turn around and run backwards when I was in close range. As soon as I was in jumping distance, he would run normally again to enlarge the space between us. I felt a bit annoyed at this but it also pushed me to reach my limit and even exceed it if possible. It was times like these where the most loose situations can bring out the best in people. This challenge wasn't going to be as easy as I thought, but that's what makes it more enjoyable.

Right now, I wasn't paying attention to where we were going but I didn't seem to care anymore. After so long, I felt free even though I was still caged in by the castle walls. Running far and wide in this game over a small prize, I felt a bit of happiness inside of me. The fact that I wasn't being watched and that I was able to do what I please was exciting.

For some reason, this little game that came out of nowhere made me momentarily forget about who I was or what I needed to do. The restrictions and expectations were all gone. I could finally spread my wings to fly from the cage. There were times, I remember now, where I felt this. The same moment when I was dancing at the town while getting information on the current rumor.

That time also where I met Tamaki and felt like a kid again while looking a the bakery goods. Right now, I wasn't worried over what happened to my brother but just focused on what I wanted during those time. This moment too, I was striving for the choco bread that I dearly want.

_Thud _

Our bodies collided against each other then onto the ground when I finally caught him after several attempts. For a while I just laid there on top of him as our heavy breathing filled the air. When I looked around, it seemed that we found ourselves at my favorite garden.

I rolled off of the knight and looked up at the now dark sky as I let my body regain its normal breathing procedures. Kyoya shifted his position and copied my actions beforing looking at me. My eyes locked onto his and I couldn't help but smile.

"I...I think I needed that."

He gave me a confused expression.

"..Huh?"

I moved a strand of my hair to the side and waited a while till I was breathing normally again.

"I said I think I needed to get out a little and burn off some energy, so thanks."

He blinked once then smiled at me before looking back at the sky. I did the same and reached out my hand like before then tried to grasps the stars. Another hand came into my view and unclenched my fists before intertwining our fingers together.

This made me blink as I tried to move my hand out of Kyoya's grip but he held on firmly. He laid our hands on the grass between us as I continued to struggle a bit. After a while I gave up on retrieving my hand and enjoyed the heat radiating from him.

"Hey Kaoru..."

"Hm?"

"If someday, I could free you from your duty...would you run away with me?"

I blinked once not knowing what to say to that question then turned my head to him.

"How would you free me from Hikaru?"

Kyoya moved his head and looked back at me with a goofy grin.

"I'm just asking that if I could, would you leave this kingdom with me where we can be together with nothing to worry about?"

His eyes seem to peer into my soul and I couldn't find the will to look away.

"I..."

A moment of silence passed as I tried to find my voice again. After a while he sighed and patted my head.

"It's alright you don't have to answer it now."

I frowned a little and felt a pang of guilt in my chest as he sat up.

"Now don't be sad. Remember what you always tell me?"

For a moment I was utterly confused so I started to think which made him chuckle. Kyoya pulled me up into a sitting position and leaned in close to my ear.

"You look better when you smile."

His voice tickled my skin and I couldn't control the blush on my face.

"Aww you look so cute with that dash of red on your face my cute Kaoru."

"K-Kyoya!"

I smacked his shoulder as he laughed at me.

"Right right, I'm sorry. Here's your choco bread."

He handed me my well deserved prize and I devoured it with no mercy. I licked my lips and savored the taste of the chocolate goodness then shifted into a more comfortable position. Once the taste of the dessert disappeared I felt my eyes start to feel heavy. I rubbed my eye and looked at Kyoya as my vision started to blur.

"Are you alright Kaoru?"

He placed a hand on my cheek and I unconsciously moved closer to his warm hand. For some reason I was falling asleep even though I was wide awake a few moments ago.

"I feel...sleepy."

_"I guess that chase tired me out more than I imagined." _

My vision was getting worse by the second and I couldn't fight back the aching feeling to sleep. I feel my body being moved so that I was laying down with my head resting on Kyoya's lap.

"Go ahead and sleep, you deserve it."

I blinked a few times while trying to concentrate on what he was saying to me.

"Just remember now."

His hand brushed against the side of my face before petting my hair in a gently motion. The gesture felt nice and I could no longer resist the calling of sleep.

"I meant what I said about freeing you."

My body lost all feeling and I let my eyes close shut.

TIME SKIP

"Oof!"

I blinked once then twice before rubbing my eye and wondering what hit me. A groan caught my attention and I turned my head to the side to see someone lying on the floor face first. My hand went to my side when I noticed that it was throbbing a bit.

_"Ow." _

"Stupid bush."

The man on the ground grumbled to himself when he looked in my direction then dusted his pants off. After that he ran off in a random direction then disappeared into the darkness, leaving me by myself in confusion.

_"Did he just call me a bush?" _

After a while, I rubbed my eyes again to let my vision clear. That's when I noticed that I was under a bush and covered by many leaves. This made me momentarily confused but I soon shrugged it off. It was to early in the night to be thinking when I just woke up. After that though, realization dawned on me.

_"Where's Kyoya?" _

I rolled away from the bush then stood up as I wiped the leaves off my outfit. While I was doing so, I noticed something on the floor. When I moved closer to the object, I noticed that it was a dagger with foreign designs on the hilt.

My thoughts went back to the man from before. Now that I think about it, he was in a hurry and dressed in all black. Also, he didn't seem like any of the guards from this kingdom or Haruhi's so it seemed suspicious. I grabbed the knife and hid it in my boot before running back to the ballroom.

_"How long was I asleep? Did something happen? Please be alright Hikaru." _

The thought of my king's dead body on the ground made me sprint back the rest of the way. Once I got there, I was relieved when I saw that everything was still the same as before. Everyone was still in a celebrating mood and the guards were still on task. However, I still felt the need to make some precautions.

Since the night was still young, there were chances of an assassination attempt if I let my guard down now. I head inside the ballroom through the balcony with the stairs and searched for Mori and Hunny first. When I was about to call out to them, the lights went out and a crash could be heard along with a high pitched scream. I gritted my teeth and yelled at Hunny and Mori to get the queen before running toward my king.

I grabbed a hold of his wrist and lead him toward the back of the ballroom near the table of food. More crashes were made as nobles were now screaming and running for there lives. My hand felt the wall and searched for the hidden switch. Once I found it, I pushed the secret entrance aside, then pushed my king in first. I soon went after before shutting the wall back into place.

As a child, I always snatch food in my secret pathways so I was sure that it would be hard for anyone to find me. Looks like it was worth the trouble to construct it. I picked up the lantern from the hook on the wall and held it up to see my king's face. His expression looked panicked for a moment but then calmed when he saw my face.

"Hi there, so good to see you my king."

I smiled at him a bit then noticed I haven't released his wrist from my grip. My hand left his then I started leading the way towards the direction of the garden maze. He should be safe over there for the time being.

"Don't worry about your queen, the soldiers will guard her with their lives. For now, please keep silent so that no one will be aware of our location. Once we're at the maze then you may talk."

He nodded at me and started walking by my side along the pathway. The air was tense and I couldn't calm myself down considering that the castle was being attacked. How the intruders were able to get through the front gate was a mystery to me. Only several nobles and close family members were allowed at the wedding so this may be a conspiracy. A loud crash from behind caught my attention and then voices filled the tunnel.

"Tch."

I grabbed Hikaru's hand and started running a different course. From the sound of it, there was more than five people chasing after us. Going to the maze could allow us a chance to escape but getting trapped in there was a also good possibility. My hand held firmly onto my king's as I picked up my pace. More voices could be heard as a loud rumble was coming toward us. I searched my mind for options.

"I think he went this way!"

Hearing the voices made me quicken my pace. In a split second, a wild idea came into my mind. I quickly made a sharp turn now knowing what I was going to do. When we came to a dead end with a ladder their, I quickly went up and knocked down the entrance to the top before pulling Hikaru up. He was panting a bit when I placed him against a wall so I gave him a smile as encouragement.

"Good job, you just lost a few pounds. If only you can do that everyday."

The king looked at me with bright eyes and managed a small smile. I closed the entrance back up then pushed the wardrobe onto it. Now was the hard part.

"Hikaru, switch clothes with me."

He looked at me with wide eyes as I started unbuttoning my top.

"Wha-"

"We have no time right now. Just please trust me on this and wear my top then I'll wear yours."

I placed my clothes on the bed and started undressing his top since he wasn't moving. He held my fingers with his to stop my movements.

"Kaoru, it doesn't have to be this way and I refuse to let you suffer in my place."

"This is the best for this kingdom, Hikaru. If you were captured and killed, then everything will be in chaos."

His eyes went to mine and I could tell that he fully objected to this. A small sigh left my lips as I gently kissed his forehead. I placed my hands on his cheeks and lightly pinched them.

"Come on now, you look better when you smile."

He shook his head a bit to get out of my grip then looked at my coat that was still on the bed.

"Kao-"

A loud bang was made and I could tell that our time was almost up. I adjusted the white outfit a bit and then took out the knife in my boot. Hikaru held my clothes in his hand looking conflicted as he watched me cut off a few strands of my hair. I let it fall to the ground before I hid it under a carpet.

More banging was made as the wardrobe started shifting to the side little by little. I placed the knife back into my boot then helped him put on the coat. When that was done, I hid him behind a couch in the corner and near the drape of the curtain. It was one of my favorite hiding spots that many people could never find even when it was an obvious location.

"I know you don't like me saying 'good-bye' but this has to be."

I heard someone curse from the other side of the secret entrance and gave one last smile to my king. He held onto my hands tightly as his face looked conflicted. Before I drew back completely, I lightly placed my lips on his before pulling back and whispering a few soft words to him.

"I love you."

His eyes went wide again and I drew the curtain over his face then stepped back as the wardrobe gave way. My eyes landed on a few people who were all dressed in black with faces covered in masks coming from the secret entrance.

"Their he is!"

I sidestepped one of the oncoming invader and elbowed him in the back before taking his sword from his hand. Another two charged but I easily blocked off their attacks and countered with ease.

_"Amateurs." _

When a new person came from the secret entrance, he came at me as well. The only difference was that this one knew what he was doing. Our swords clashed as they came into contact and I struggled to hold him off. From the corner of my eye, I saw more reinforcements coming through the entrance and close to where my king was hiding.

I couldn't tell what kind of expression he was making but I could tell that he was looking at me. My eyes went back to the person in front of me and I smiled lightly. Once I pushed him to the side, I ran over to the balcony and went down by using the vines.

"Don't let him get away!"

I jumped the rest of the way and landed with a loud thud. When I got onto my feet, I ran towards the maze area. In the background I could hear more shouting and footsteps as my heart pounded against my chest with each passing moment.

In my mind, all I could think about was my king's safety. I was hoping that he would stay hidden so that Hunny or Mori could find him. My feet slightly skidded as I made a sharp turn then stopped when their was more intruders in that direction.

I sighed then ran off in a different direction but stopped when the people chasing me arrived. I was now trapped on both sides. The two forces inched forward, enclosing me into a circle.

"Surrender now _king_. There's no escape now."

_"Bring it on. I wonder how many people it would take till you guys can catch me." _

There was a moment of silence before one of them swung his sword at me. I dropped down to dodge it then kicked him so that he fell to the ground. Soon enough everyone was at me from each direction. At this time, I knew it was inevitable to win against all of them, so I let my mind wander to the past events.

_"This is my daughter, Princess Haruhi. I'm sure you two have met before a long time ago."_

_"You really love sweets don't you. It makes me wonder how you became one."_

_"Shall I give you a tour around the castle for old times sake?"_

_"I promise that I'll hang out with my brother who loves sweets a lot soon."_

A frown formed on my lips as I remember the promise Hikaru made will never be fulfilled. I hissed when the edge of the sword cut my arm but continued on even as I took on more damage.

_"I want our time together to be just the two of us having fun."_

_"Once I've been trained to become as strong as a knight, and smart as a general, I was to return to be the prince's personal guard."_

_"Please protect your brother. My time is coming soon, and he will be the one to take the throne as the eldest."_

I thought of my father's last words at that time and almost smiled since I was going to serve my purpose.

_"What would you do if I said I was getting married?"_

_"There has been some commotions in town that have made me a bit more concerned than usual."_

_"It's a lie if I said I liked you Kaoru. Cause in truth, I love you."_

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_"You look better when you smile."_

A punch was sent my way and I barely had enough time to dodge. Even when I did, another blow was sent to my head, making my vision blurry. I stumbled a bit then I felt my arms being restrained from behind.

I was forced onto my knee then looked up to one of the black figure in front of me and smirked a little. Then everything went black.

TIME SKIP

I blinked once and was met with total darkness. When I tried to move my hands, I noticed that I was bound from behind. A second later, I realized that I was wearing a blindfold and couldn't speak due to the cloth tied around my mouth.

_Cling_

The sound of a rusty door opening caught my attention as well as the multiple footsteps that accompanied it.

"Oho is the kiddy king still asleep? How about we wake the sleeping beauty?"

A couple of laughter echoed and I could tell that the next few minutes were going to be unpleasant.


	9. Chapter 9

_Punch_

I felt my body fall to the side from the sudden impact but I didn't have any time to react as a swift kick was delivered. The coppery taste was forming in the back of my throat and I coughed fitfully. It seems that these guys weren't holding back. A few more of those kicks might have easily broken my rib.

"Good morning _your highness_. Did you have a good sleep?"

A hand suddenly grabbed the back of my head and pulled down so that I was probably looking in the direction of the speaker. Before I could say anything, I was thrown to the side without a second thought.

"You royals sicken me."

New set of hands held me up onto my feet and kept me there as the man continued to speak his mind.

"I bet you never had to experience the hardships all of us did."

_"I beg to differ."_

He let out a small chuckle then I grunted as more hits were sent my way. Each punch got a bit stronger and I could tell that the man was letting off some steam. A kick was sent to the side of my face and I fell straight to the floor with a loud thud. I was probably bleeding since I felt a liquid seep down from the side of my face.

"All you royals are the same. Think you can do anything you want."

A pair of hands gripped onto my neck and started to cut of the oxygen into my lungs. I gasped but didn't try to stop him since it was futile. In the background, I heard the door open again and the grip on my neck was released. I coughed a bit and slightly relaxed as I took in as much oxygen I could in a few breaths.

"Would you like anything to eat, _your highness_?"

He emphasized the last part and removed the cloth tied around my mouth. I grunted a little to clear my voice then answered with a small smile.

"Choco bread would be nice."

I could tell he was surprised from the moment of silence but it seems he got angry since he raised his voice again and hit me across the face.

"Shut your mouth! It was a rhetorical question you idiot!"

The coppery taste was more evident now but I ignored it and thought of hikaru instead. An image of his smiling face made happy on the inside. It was such a shame that I wouldn't be able to see that smile anymore. However, since I was here, he surely must be safe and that's all that mattered to me. I would be fulfilling my duty by taking his place.

For some reason, I smiled at the thought of dying in peace but I couldn't control the pang of hurt when I knew that I wouldn't see my beloved twin brother again. The happiness in me disappeared when I also realized that he would continue devoting his attention to Princess Haruhi instead.

Suddenly I heard frantic footsteps approach me then take off the blindfold on me. This caught me of guard and with the sudden light, I closed my eyes since I wasn't used to it.

I blinked a few times to get used to the new lighting. Once my vision was clear, I noticed a pair of blue eyes staring intently at me as the rest of his face was covered by a black cloth. His eyes narrowed a bit then he stepped back and looked at the people standing behind him.

"Who captured him?"

His voice was low and I could see in his posture that he was somewhat annoyed. One man who stood tall and proud stepped forward with a big smirk on his face.

"I did sir!"

His voice made me realize that he was the one who was beating me up before. My eyes slightly widened when one punch was enough to send him sprawling on the ground.

"S-sir?"

The figure looked down at him and then back to me.

"Clear the cell. I wish to be alone with the prisoner."

"But sir-"

"Don't make me say it twice."

For a moment I thought they were going to disobey him but they all soon scrambled to the door. It was easy to see that he held a high position from the power he hold from those words. Multiple footsteps echoed the room in a few seconds until it was left with an eerie silence.

"_Well this oughta be fun."_

I looked back to the man who was staring at me and titled my head to the side a little. Said person took a few steps towards me then kneeled to my level. In all honesty, I didn't know what to do or say to this person so I stayed silent until he spoke.

"Why are you here?"

His voice was softer than it was earlier which made me pause. However, the thing that really caught me of guard was his question but I decided to ignore it.

"Well, you're fellow comrades were nice enough to take me to this jail cell and then have a chat with me."

His eyes narrowed again at me and I simply smiled in return.

"I'd ask you to set me fee but of course that's not possible now is it?"

He didn't seem to be paying attention to my question but instead studied me carefully. His gaze was becoming intense and his body started to lean closer and closer to me. I blinked and decided against headbutting him when he posed to be a somewhat dangerous person.

"Is their something on my face that you have to look at me this closely?"

The man in black blinked and halted at his observations to move back. I felt relieved to have my personal space back but I wasn't prepare for what he said next.

"You're Kaoru aren't you."

I blinked and wondered how he was able to see through me so easily. Hikaru and I were twins and no one was able to tell us apart before we were separated from one another. Even when we were reunited, some still had trouble to decide one from the other. I tried not to let this get to me though.

"Oh my brother? Do you know him?"

His eyes didn't seem to fully buy my act but I continued on with a light smile.

"I'm glad your comrades didn't get him. I wouldn't want anyone to hurt my brother cause if they did."

I removed the smile on my face and glared at him.

"I'll send the army to bring them to till their ultimate doom."

One of his eyebrow rose and he now looked more deep in thought now. After a while he sighed.

"Seems like I'll just take you to him."

Before I was able to ask who was 'him', he wrapped a new blindfold over my eyes, grabbed my waist, then hoisted my body over his shoulder. I was to decided against my better thought to struggle so I let him take me away. His firm footsteps echoed against the wall and started to lull me into sleep. After a while, I heard him knock on a door so I woke myself up a little.

"Come in."

The door opened and the man in black brought me in.

"You need to see this sir."

I felt myself be placed onto a chair. Once I was situated on it, the blindfold was removed and I was greeted with a brightly litted room. The room was actually a bedroom and it looked spacious with elegant designs everywhere. Another thing that came into my view was the man that carried me in here and another man dressed similarly with a white half mask on his face.

The one wearing the mask walked closer to get a better look at me and I noticed that he had a sword in his hand. He looked back to the other man.

"What exactly am I suppose to see?"

His voice was low and sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Look closer."

The masked man sighed then took a few steps closer so that we were only a feet apart. As he looked at me, I gazed back at him with a confused expression and tried to ignore the wound at my temple. When he didn't talk for a while and kept his serious look, I was getting bored.

I knew that I was going to be killed sooner or later so I thought that it would be nice to have a bit of fun. His lips were in a frown and I had the urge to wipe it off his face. I decided to break the silence.

"Do I need to pinch your cheeks a bunch to make you smile Mister Grumpy?"

His facade immediately broke and I felt a bit victorious. I was expecting for him to yell or hit me but I was slightly surprised when he held both my shoulders.

"Kaoru..."

I blinked once and sighed.

"You guys are seriously starting to annoying me with these misnomers."

When I noticed how close the masked man's face was to my own, I froze. I even forgot that there was someone else in the room with us until he said something.

"He said 'choco bread' earlier too."

"M-my brother told me about those things and I felt like eating them before."

I tightened my fist and cursed myself for stuttering in my sentence. The masked man never took his eyes off my own and since he was so close, I could see his eyes shine with confusion.

"I'll leave you two alone for now."

I didn't pay any attention to the man leaving since the masked man's gaze was so intense that I couldn't pull away.

"You are Kaoru aren't you."

His tone made it sound like it was a statement rather than a question. He moved one of his hands from my shoulder to gently touch my cheek. The light contact broke me from my trance and in response I shook my head.

"Don't touch me. I don't even know you."

He looked a bit stunned at my reaction but quickly recovered and kept his hold on me. His thumb lightly rubbed my bottom lip and before I could do anything, he captured my lips with his own. My body froze again and I felt my mind go blank. His tongue slipped into my mouth and wrapped itself around my own.

I closed my eyes and tried to pull away but he held my face with his hands to keep me there. Our tongues battled against each other in a fight for dominance but it was easy to see that he had the upper advantage. I tried moving my legs in attempt to knee him in the gut but he bit my lip to make me stop.

In response, I whimpered from the harsh bite and felt relieved when he pulled away. Before he fully moved away, he gently licked the wound on my lip as if he was apologizing then kissed it.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you Kaoru."

"What gives you the idea that I'm my brother?"

He looked to the side and then back to me.

"You taste the same as the first time we kissed, Kaoru."

I shook my head as I looked at him confused.

"Just who are you?"

He looked down and seem to hesitate for a moment before taking of his mask. Once it was finally removed, my eyes widened from the person who was standing in front of me. I felt a lump form in my throat and I wished for him to be the last person here.

"K-kyoya.."

So many questions filled my head but I wasn't able to put it into words. He looked at me with a serious expression.

"You know, I was wondering why the king was able to put so much of a fight when my men captured you. Now I know why."

His tone was dead serious and I felt a bit scared of him. However, I knew that I needed to be strong for Hikaru.

"Did you really expect me to let you guys capture my brother? You have to get rid of the shield first in order to get to the warrior."

He let out a sigh and placed his hand on his forehead.

"To think that even after I knocked you out with that chocolate bread, you end up getting pulled into this situation after all."

"How very considerate of you."

Kyoya turned his attention back to me and frowned a little. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. After a moment, he walked towards me and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Gah, not you too! Put me down!"

My hands were useless since they were bound behind my back so I tried kick him put he held my legs down. I felt myself be placed on a soft surface and when I looked around, I noticed that I was on his bed. When horrible thoughts came to my mind, my efforts doubled.

"Let me go! I don't want this!"

"Kaoru I'm not going to hurt you so hold still."

His voice sounded a bit desperate and I felt almost guilty for fighting him. Key word, almost.

"Why should I? You tried kidnapping my brother. What kind of person are you?"

He didn't respond but instead turned me around and started undoing the ropes restricting my hands. When I was free, I rubbed my wrists to ease the redness that formed from my bonds and moved away from him. Before I was able to hit him, he held my hands with his own rather gently.

"Please don't move as I treat your wounds."

For a while we stayed like this, but once he removed his hands to retreive the medicine box on his nightstand, I almost missed his warmth. All of a sudden, I felt confused with all the mixed emotions swimming in my body.

Before, I felt the need to destroy him for trying to hurt my brother but once I think about it, this was Kyoya. I never seen him hurt anyone other than what his missions require. He was kind and gentle but knew when to be serious in certain situations.

_"Is he being forced to do this?_"

"Please take of your clothes."

I was pulled out of my thoughts when he said that.

"Huh?"

"Judging by your bleeding head, I'm sure my men did more than necessary to you so I need to check the rest of your body. Unless you want me to undress you myself?"

He smirked while saying that which caused me to blush.

"You pervert! Why would you even say that?!"

I quickly grabbed the pillow next to me and stuffed it in his face. He chuckled at my reaction and removed the pillow from my reach.

"Just trying to lighten the mood since you seem jumbled up right now. I'm truly sorry that things turned out like this. I'll explain this all in due time so cooperate with me for now."

Kyoya looked at me hopefully and I tried to keep a straight face. However, it proved to be futile.

"Fine, but if you try anything then I won't hesitate to bring you down."

He smiled.

"Yes my prince."

His hand held my own and he lifted it up to his lips in a gentle kiss.

"I'll only do whatever you ask of me."

I felt my face turn red again so I looked away. This made him chuckle. In the corner of my eye, I saw him lean towards the side of my face.

"Kaoru, you still haven't removed your top. Do you really want me to do it for you?"

His voice tickled my ear and caused me to blush harder.

"Oh be quiet."

I mumbled to myself as I pulled off what was left of my top outfit. The clothing was thrown to the side and I suddenly felt bare in front of the knight sitting next to me. His smile turned into a frown when I saw him looking at my body.

"What?"

I looked down at myself and blinked at how many cuts and bruises I had. My arms had a similar treatment.

"Oh. Seems like your men really can do some wonder to me. Dont be offended but I really will send the army after them for this."

He shook his head and pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to go through this."

"It's alright, I was trained to be able to go through this with ease. It seems that it paid of though since I don't feel one hundred percent tired."

I patted his back and softly chuckled.

"Kaoru.."

"Hm?"

I felt my back be pushed to the bed as Kyoya held me tight. For some reason, I didn't feel scared like I did earlier but had a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. He pulled back to look at me.

"Kaoru..I love you."

His hand held my cheek and pulled me into a soft kiss. I let my eyes fluttered close as I melted against him. When he pulled away, he moved towards the side of my face and licked my ear. I gasped at the sudden contact and suddenly felt weak.

"Hmm? Your ears are sensitive? I'll have to keep that in mind for later."

I growled at him.

"Just kidding my prince."

When his tongue licked one of my open wounds, I let out a soft moan then covered my mouth to hold in the embarassing sound.

"Now now don't do that. Let me hear you."

He moved down to my chest and licked one of nipples then gently bit it. I couldn't help another moan when a wave of pleasure washed over my body.

"W-what are you doing? I thought you were going to tend to my wounds."

"I am, but I need to distract you while I'm doing so."

When he showed me my newly bandaged arm, I gaped at him.

"I even disinfected them. It's a wonder how unfocused you can be when you feel pleasure."

I pursed my lips at him and made him chuckle. This was gonna be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear readers,_

_I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, follow, or favorite this story. It makes me happy that there are people who like my story and I appreciate 961-3, crystalbladedragon, Tamachankick10, dragonlykitty, and crystalbladedragon for taking the time to comment. Every time I get a notice on my stories, it makes me smile and I want readers to be able to do that when they read my story. I'll try to keep update faster but as I said on my profile, it's hard to do so when I'm not in a writing mood. Thanks again everyone and stay awesome._

_P.S. To answer your question crystalbladedragon, I originally wrote this story to be about Hikaru and Kaoru but I ended up putting my own characters into it. When I moved all of my fanfiction from deviantart to this site, I altered the story a bit to fit the characters from Ouran High School Host Club. This can also be said to my other stories like "The Things We Do For Others" since I switched from Kingdom Hearts to Hetalia._

_I hope that answers your question. By the way, I went back and made the corrections but sorry if I missed any. Ciao._

_Sincerely,_

_Akiboshi_

After what seemed like forever, all of my wounds were disinfected and neatly bandage. Somehow I was able to get Kyoya from giving me more pleasure than I needed, but he ended up putting multiple love bites on my neck. Unfortunetly, there were some injuries on my neck so those were bandaged as well. However, when I fully recover, I plan to pay him back in full.

It's not that I didn't enjoy the love and attention he gave me, but it wasn't from the person I truly loved. I know that I have some feelings for Kyoya, but the one who will always be in my heart would be Hikaru. When Kyoya finished tending my wounds, he gave me a new set of clothes and then left for a meeting over an hour ago. He said that when he returns, he would explain everything to me.

After he left, I've been laying on his bed, thinking of whatever comes to my mind. First I thought about the things I was able to accomplish up until this point and the things I haven't. I reminisced about the good and bad times I had with the people around me while cuddling with a pillow next to me.

At one point, I ended up thinking about my love life. Now that I think about it, I don't know if I would be able to forget about Hikaru and be with Kyoya instead. My brother has been the one I truly love with all my being. Even if I do end up with the knight, I felt that I wouldn't be able to love him as much as I would towards Hikaru. And that thought made me feel guilty since Kyoya deserved more.

For Hikaru, although he already has someone by his side to make him happy, I'll blend in with the background to watch him. Even though it pains me to see them together, I keep telling myself that it was best to have things the way they are now. Dying for him was my destiny since the day we were separated, and if that allows Hikaru to live a happy life then so be it.

I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't notice someone standing next to the bed until they cleared their throat. When I turned my head to the side, I saw someone dressed in black while holding a tray of food. I place the pillow I was hugging back to where it was and before I was able to say anything, the person spoke.

"Are you feeling well Kaoru?"

The speaker of the voice made me realize that this person was the one that brought me into this room. I nodded my head and the man in black sighed as if in relief. Soon after, the person started removing the black cloth to reveal a familiar face. I blinked once, and then twice before speaking.

"Tamaki? You're here too?"

Said person smiled a little and then place the tray on the night stand before bringing a chair over for him to sit on. Once he was comfortable, he turned his attention back to me.

"I'm guessing Kyoya hasn't told you everything yet, am I right?"

I nodded in response and he sighed in return.

"I apologize for that and what our men did to you. Also, this must be a big shock for you. I truly regret that you of all people would have to be the one to experience it."

"Yea, Kyoya said something similar to that."

He looked down for a moment with a sad look but then immediately replaced it with a smile when he looked back up.

"Kaoru, you know that Kyoya really loves you right? He's really scary every time he comes to me when you're not around, but I notice that it's because it kills him inside when you're with your brother."

A small chuckle left my lips since Tamaki made a pouting face but I felt a pang of guilt at the last part.

"I know but it's my duty to be with my brother and I can't just abandon him."

He nodded at my answer.

"Right, I just wish he would be more practical in expressing his feelings towards you. But enough of that, how about you eat while I tell you a story."

I blinked once then shrug before agreeing. Tamaki carefully handed me the tray of food before I placed it on my lap. The plate consisted of only some egg and bread but I was still grateful since food was food. It would have been nice to have something sweet to pull the dish together though.

"I apologize for the food, but this was the only thing we had in our kitchen right now."

"It's alright. Thank you for taking the time to get me this."

We both smiled at each other.

"Oh Tamaki, before you start talking, could you tell me what time is it?"

"It's the afternoon."

I nodded and then started eating some of the bread on the plate. At that point, Tamaki started going on and on about a time where he used to be part of a host club in the kingdom of Flourine. I didn't know what that was at first, but he explained that it was a place where guys or girls entertained people with time on their hands. Apparently, Kyoya was one himself and the two of them started their own host club when they had enough money.

After a while, some of their childhood friends joined them. As time passed, the place became popular among many people around the area. When the club was being constructed into a bigger building, Tamaki and Kyoya decided to leave the place to their friends. However, they were still legally the owners of the place.

With their new free time, Kyoya enlisted to the military in hopes of becoming a knight while Tamaki got some of his own friends to open a bakery shop with him here in this kingdom. The two of them would take the time every summer to check on their friends in the Kingdom of Flourine and make sure that they were not destroying their business.

When I thought about it, this would explain why the knight would take time off during that time. However, I was still a bit skeptical. I understand how Tamaki could be a host since he seemed to be popular with the ladies here and their but Kyoya was another thing. Every time I saw him talk to a girl, he would send her scared to the bone or crying for being too cold.

As time passed, I wasn't sure if this story was true. While Tamaki started to share some memories of their host club days, I couldn't imagine Kyoya doing the things he said he did. I had to admit that he could be charming and all, but I wasn't sure if he would entertain girls all day as a job. To be honest, he didn't seem to be the person who could do that.

When I was finished with my food, I continued to listen to Tamaki. Behind his calm demeanor that I saw in the bakery, he was a very out going and silly person. At one point of time, I was on my side laughing from all of the stories of the embarrassing situations he put Kyoya in. I couldn't stop even when the door opened. After a while, I manage to calm myself enough to see Kyoya standing at the doorway.

"So sorry to interrupt your time together, Tamaki."

"It's no problem at all Kyoya."

Tamaki looked at me with a smile.

"It was nice talking to you Kaoru. I hope we'll see each other soon."

I smiled back to him as he took the plate of food and exited the room soundlessly. Kyoya then walked over to the bed and sat at the chair Tamaki was sitting in. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. I looked at him intently, and after a comfortable moment of silence, he spoke.

"I guess you want me to explain everything to you now."

In response, I nodded which made him smile a little before he looked down.

"I'll start from the beginning then."

I shifted into a more comfortable position before putting my full attention on the knight in front of me. Once Kyoya lifted his head to meet my eyes, he kept a stoic expression on his face.

"First of all, I come from a moderately small village at the very edge of this kingdom. We are situated near an underground mine so most of the male adults risk their lives down their to work. Although what we come up with isn't much, it still accounts for some of the trade for this kingdom as well as the kingdom of Flourine."

He paused for a moment, and I saw something spark in his eyes before it disappeared.

"One day, we were noticing that a neighboring kingdom was approaching our village. Due to their size, we were sure that we wouldn't be able to fend them of by ourselves. That's why we first sent word to the King of Flourine because they were more close to us than your father."

His expression remained blank but I could see that he appeared more lament than before.

"They refused to help since they were already in a difficult situation money wise, but when we sent people their to confirm it, their economy for them seemed perfect. So we sent word again to the king of Flourine but also to your father in hopes of some reinforcements."

I saw his fists tighten with what seemed like rage.

"We never got a reply back from either kingdom and it just showed that we weren't important enough to save. As time passed, our own men weren't able to hold of the invading army and we were consumed in flames. I thought the invading army would make us a part of their kingdom but the invasion was just a test of their new military army. My village was burned down, and almost everyone was slaughtered."

His eyes flickered with anger and I could feel the menacing aura coming from him. As I was listening to Kyoya's story, I felt partially responsible for the deeds my father has done. And also, I was realizing why my brother, or should I say the king, was kidnapped.

"At that time I was only a kid, and most of the survivors were people my age. None of the adults survived, so we all stayed together and traveled to the Kingdom of Flourine. Their, we had to stoop as low as being thieves in order to survive our everyday lives."

As soon as he said that, his eyes looked straight into mine with hatred. I flinched at the sudden look but his expression soon change as his eyes softened. He looked down again with a sigh and then back up.

"You would know since you met me that one time you escaped from the castle."

My eyes widened at the newfound information, but I had a feeling that he and the boy in my memories were the same. The look in their eyes had the same fire and hatred within them.

"But anyway. As time passed, there were still some of the people in our group wanted to have their revenge for what was done to us. I didn't really care about that since it was a waste of time. However.."

A small sinister looking smile formed on his lips and sent chills down my spin.

"I don't mind the sweetness of getting even and Tamaki felt the same. That's why, when we were asked to join them in getting revenge on both kingdoms, we were happy to agree. I personally didn't think we were going to have our chance to strike, but when Princess Haruhi was to be escorted to your kingdom, it came."

His smile turned into a frown after he said that.

"What I didn't count on was you coming back and being the one in charge of the mission. I also didn't know that they were going to try and take the Princess while we were returning from her kingdom."

He looked at my arm and the aura around him turned solemn in an instant.

"You ending up getting hurt due to my errors."

I was about to say something but he placed his hand up to stop me from doing so.

"When they failed to capture the Princess, they decided to wait again for another chance. That opportunity came when they announced the marriage of Prince Hikaru and Princess Haruhi. At that time I wanted to kidnap you so you wouldn't be sucked into the upcoming situations, but you ran away from me when we were in town together."

Kyoya let out a sigh before continuing on.

"So as the castle made preparations, we did the same. When I was meeting up to confirm our plans with Tamaki, I was surprised to see you dancing around in the middle of the town square. At that time you almost found out about our plans but thankfully you didn't."

His eyes never let mine and I couldn't tear away from his intense gaze. I could feel my heart pound faster as I started putting the pieces together.

"I'm sure you can guess everything else. At the wedding party, I knocked you out with chocolate bread so that we could capture Princess Haruhi or Prince Hikaru. It really didn't matter who we got first. Somehow, you still manage to pull this stunt and sacrifice yourself in order to save your brother."

If the air didn't feel tense, I would have smiled victoriously at my actions. When Kyoya started to lean into me, I felt my body immediately flinch but I didn't back down.

"Kaoru, let me tell you this. At the end of the meeting I was at, we sent a letter to your brother and asked for him as ransom. If he doesn't reply in three days then you are dead to the world."

When he said this, I narrowed my eyes at him and stood my ground. I felt the need to show that I was still a general of this kingdom and was not to be messed with.

"They're never going to send their king just to save a general and you know that."

He smiled as he climbed on the bed to sit right in front of me. His hand brushed a lone strand away from my face and then cupped my cheek. I ignored the feeling that was forming in my stomach and focused on his eyes filled with deep emotion instead.

"True that's what the advisors would say, but how about your dear Hikaru? Wouldn't he do anything to save his little brother from death?"

I glared at him but smiled bitterly as well.

"He doesn't need me anymore when he has Princess Haruhi by his side. Besides, a general is replaceable, but a king isn't. It's not as big as a lost when you think about it."

His smile never left his face as he caressed my cheek tenderly.

"True, but it really doesn't matter what he decides. If he truly wants to abandon you, then I'll take you far away from here and we'll live together. However, if he does try and rescue you, I'll have the joy of killing him. It's a win-win situation for me either way."

Kyoya suddenly took my hand into his owns and I could feel the warmth from his hands sweep through my cold ones. A small shiver passed me but I didn't back away from his challenging gaze.

"I'll try to escape."

"I won't let you leave."

"I'll kill you."

"I'm persistent."

"I'll kill myself."

"I will bring you back to life."

"I hate you."

His smile widened a little and he leaned over to capture my lips with his own. I felt my back hit the bed as he deepened the kiss with his hands on my cheeks. When we pulled back for air, a string of saliva connected us together for a moment before it disappeared.

"I love you too Kaoru."

He ran his hand through my hair and smiled sincerely at me while I kept a small smirk on my face.

"Don't think that a few heartwarming words and intimate touches will get me to fall for you. I'm sure you understand that getting Hikaru out of my heart will not be an easy task."

His smile widened as he held my chin with one of his hands.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my prince."

He kissed the side of my jaw and moved down to nuzzle against my neck.

"Even if I have to lock you up in a place no one will find you, I'll win your heart."

I didn't feel scared at his threat but instead I chuckled as I ran my hand through his black hair.

"I'm sorry if I kill you before then, Kyoya."

He smiled against my neck and pulled back to meet my sharp gaze.

"I could say the same to you Kaoru, but even if I tried to, I would bring you back to life as I said before."

A chuckle left my lips again.

"Good luck."


	11. Chapter 11

I turned my head to the side and looked out one of the bedroom windows. It seemed that we were in a secluded area since the dense trees were surrounding the area. Judging by the amount of light in the background, it was still afternoon.

"Kaoru."

A hand placed itself on my cheek to turn my gaze away from the scenery outside and towards the knight who was keeping me locked in this place. He had a small smile on his face as his eyes stared at me with gentleness.

"Am I so boring that you have to devote your attention to everything but me?"

Their was a hint of amusement in his tone when he asked that. He brushed a strand away from my face and then weaved his fingers through my hair. His warm hand pulled me closer to his body as I was forced to sit on his lap. The motion made my heart beat out of my chest and I could feel his affections for me overwhelm my senses. For a moment, I felt happy about the attention I was receiving but I pushed that thought aside.

"And if I do? What are you going to do about it?"

I looked to the side then tried to increase the space between us but he held onto me tightly. The action made me wince a little since he was putting pressure on my wounds so he lightened his grip. A chuckle left his lips and I saw that his smile turned into a smirk in a flash. He moved his head to the side of my face and whispered into my ear softly.

"I'll spice things up."

A low shudder tingled my spine and my heart started to race when he bit my ear. I groaned and placed my hands to his chest then tried to push him away but he kept his hold on me. He placed a kiss on my cheek and whispered more things into my ear.

"I won't let you escape from me my prince."

My struggling continued but he ignored it while keeping me in his lap. At one point, Kyoya made me look at him again so that I could see the emotions running through his eyes.

"I love you too much to let you go that easily."

I looked down and pushed him away again. At first he held me tight but when I pinched his cheeks, he allowed me to have my space. It seemed that he was disappointed at my rejection but he knew better than to push himself on me. Right now, I didn't know where my feelings lied so I couldn't respond to his affections.

"Forgive me Kaoru, it's just been to long since we've spent time together and I couldn't help myself."

"No, don't worry about it, I'm simply being a selfish prince. That's all."

I sighed at how hopeless I was acting. The crazy things that's happened in less than a few hours were getting to me. Everything just crashed down. The mixed feelings and internal battle is making me confused. I'm torn from giving up my king for the knight who was willing to take me away from the hurt and pain.

Still, I felt that I was betraying Hikaru who means nothing but the world to me. But, he would want me to be happy with someone else.

"Arghh, why are things so complicated."

I messed up my hair in frustration and let out a loud sigh which made the knight laugh.

"Life is always like that Kaoru. If not, then the thrill of conquering it wouldn't be as satisfactory."

He lightly placed his hand on my shoulder and then fixed the hairs on my head that were out of place. When I didn't do anything to stop him, he pulled me into a hug small hug.

"However, If you don't win then it leaves people in despair and defeat."

"I'll be sure to overcome anything. I'm not gonna let your brother win again."

I didn't know how to reply to that so I decided to change the subject.

"I want to get some rest."

Kyoya looked at me with a pout but I firmly shook my head.

"No, I need some time to rest and I can't do that when you're here."

We engaged into a stare down and when he noticed that I wasn't backing down, he sighed.

"Fine. You can rest here. I'll go out for a while since it's still a bit early."

I nodded and let him kiss my forehead.

"Now be a good boy and don't try to escape or else I'll have to punish you alright?"

"Fine fine just go already you touchy knight."

He smiled a bit and patted my head before leaving the room. As soon as he closed the door, I heard a click and suspected that he locked the entrance. I took one of the pillows into my arms and hugged it. Now that I had time to myself, I didn't know what to think. Everything was just so confusing. I let myself stare at whatever was in front of me as I tried to sort the thoughts running through my head.

Is it possible to love two different people at the same time? Hikaru would always be in my heart, but Kyoya seemed to be doing a good job in making a place for him in it. It seemed that even without the intimate touches, I could see that he truly loved me with all the things he did in the past. The question was, did I love him back.

I laid down on the bed carefully so I didn't put too much pressure on my wounds then pulled the cover up to my chin. If my dear brother choose not to rescue me, then Kyoya would take me somewhere where we could live together, just the two of us. At that point, I would probably let myself love the knight freely since the world thinks that I'm dead.

It didn't seem like a bad idea to be with him and that kind of life would be better than the one I had in the castle. Then again, practically any kind of life was better than the one I had in the castle. As much as I love my brother, we never spend time with each other anymore. The torment of seeing him with someone else other than me is agonizing. Being with Kyoya was probably the most fun I've had excluding my usual routine.

Now that I think about it, even if I did try to run away from him, the determination in his eyes showed that he would hunt me down till I was in his arms again. There was really no use in trying to fight him if that happened. However, if by some chance, Hikaru would come and rescue me, I'll be stuck in the same life I had before.

I'll feel the same hurt when I see him with his beloved wife, and there will be nothing I can do to stop him. The terrible emotions and feelings will be there again. Miserable, broken, and alone since they would kill Kyoya. When I realized that, for a moment I didn't want Hikaru to come rescue me.

After that thought, I shook my head. There was no chance that the advisors would let their king risk his life for his useless brother. I was as good as dead to them. These thoughts were just me hoping for too much. After a moment of thinking, I sighed loudly.

"I'm thinking too much again."

I gently rubbed my temples and then hugged my pillow that was under the covers and resting on my stomach. For a moment, I was going to let myself sleep but I had to check whether or not I could return Kyoya's feelings. It seemed best if I could give him an answer since we were probably going to live with each other in a few days. But then again, I also had the time in the world to reply to his feelings. It didn't hurt to think about it though.

When I first met Kyoya, he was a stoic, precise person who hates mistakes. Despite the cold front the knight usually puts up around people, he really is a kind and gentle person. Every time I did something wrong or mess up, he would always tease me but I realize now that he does it to make me smile. It seems that he always finds a way to put me into a better mood.

I already concluded that I liked him but the question was, is there more to it. Once I thought about it, I probably did love him back, but the only thing that was holding me back was Hikaru. My brother was my everything and because of that, it kept me from the love I could have had with Kyoya. Now, I could be with someone who would love me and be willing to free me of the duty that I had since I was a child. The thought of that made me smile so I let myself fall into a deep sleep.

TIME SKIP

"Kaoru...Kaoru wake up."

I felt someone nudge my shoulder but I didn't want to wake up so I feigned sleep. At one point of time, the nudging stopped and I felt relieved. When I was about to go back to dreamland, I felt a weight on the mattress and someone getting under the covers with me. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my body, and I was pulled into a familiarly warm embrace.

"I would love to let you sleep more my prince, but you slept for an entire day. You need to wake up now."

Instead of answering him, I continued to search for the sleep that I once had. After a few moments I thought he was going to leave me alone because of the silence but then he broke it.

"It seems that I will have to take desperate measures."

I felt his hands touch my arm and then roam over to my sides. The touch tickled my insides and I tried to stifle a laugh bubbling from my throat, but it was too late. Once a small gasp left my lips, he kept tickling my sensitive spots. I couldn't keep my voice in and let myself laugh as he managed to find all of my weak points.

"A-alright alright, I'm hahaha a-awake."

I tried to push his hands away but he held me down and continued his assault.

"Kiss me and then I'll stop."

This made me glare at him but it probably turned into a pout since he was smirking at me. I tried wriggling out of his grasp but it was no use. My eyes gazed into his and when I couldn't take it any loner, I leaned up and kissed his lips. As soon as I did that, he stopped tickling me and I gasped for air.

"You're a cruel cruel person you know that."

He smiled at me and I saw him reach over to the night stand and show me a plate of food.

"Would a cruel person bring their loved one delicious food?"

I looked at the food in his hands and pouted again when I suddenly felt the hunger within my stomach. Once I was breathing normally, I sat up and stared at the food. Darn him and his strategic planning. This is one of the things I hate about him. He handed me the plate of food and I gladly accepted it.

"How long was I asleep anyway?"

"As I said before, a whole day. You slept through the night and morning. It's the afternoon again."

"Well, maybe I was trying to hibernate for the winter."

Kyoya laughed as I continued to stuff my face with the food. He wasn't lying when he said that it was delicious. Although a plate of cookies or brownies would have tied the whole dish together, I wasn't complaining.

"Were you able to get enough rest, Kaoru?"

I nodded at him and then placed the plate on the night stand. My gaze went to the scenery I gazed at yesterday and felt a longing to be there. One of the overgrown oak tree stood out and reminded me of the one back in the castle. I frowned a little thinking about the times I had just sitting in my favorite tree to free my mind.

"If your wounds aren't bothering you too much. Would you like to go out for some fresh air with me?"

My eyes sparkled at the suggestion.

"Of course, but aren't you worried that I'll take this opportunity to escape?"

He smiled and waved his hand.

"I'm sure I can handle watching over you, and it shouldn't be too difficult since you're injured. However, even if you run."

Kyoya leaned in close enough for me to feel his breath on my face.

"I will keep my word and hunt your down before bringing you back at any cost."

I resisted the urge to shiver in order to stay strong against him, but it were times where he showed this side of himself that makes scared of him. He pulled back with a smile.

"Anyway, I know this one area you'll probably like, but before we go their I'm gonna blindfold you as precaution."

Before I was able to react, he placed a cloth over my eyes and tied it around my head. Through instincts, I resisted and tried to pull of the cloth. Because of that, he wrapped another cloth around my wrists to keep my hands tied behind my back.

"And you said you'd be able to look after an injured person. Why is all of these necessary if you believe that?"

I felt him place my body over his shoulder and make his way to who knows where as I continued to wriggle around in his hold.

"Again these are just precautions in case I underestimate your abilities. I really don't want to lose you now that you're in my grasp. It would also be a shame if something were to happen to you."

The response made me huff a little. He probably just doesn't want to admit that I could actually run away with my skills. After a few moments, I gave up on my attempts to get away and allowed the knight to carry me. It just seemed annoying that everyone seems to be able to push me around by putting me over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

As I let my body face down, I felt the blood rushing to my head and causing me to feel dizzy. Before I was able to fade into sleep, I was gently placed on the ground. The familiar feeling of grass tingled my senses and I could now smell the fresh air I remember. Once my hands were free from their bonds, I pulled of the blindfold and was met with a breathtaking scenery.

I looked around with a smile to see many tall oak trees as both orange and red leaves fall silently to the ground. The wind wasn't strong but it was enough to cause some leaves to be detached from the tree and make there way on the fertile ground below. Although the trees here couldn't compare to the ones grown in the garden, I still enjoyed being near nature like this.

At a young age, I realized that being surrounded by nature was one of the things that could calm me down. That's why I love to sit in the tree when I needed to be away from the world. However, being the king's royal guard meant that I had to dedicate all of my time in protecting him.

"Do you like it?"

I broke out of my thoughts because of the sound of Kyoya's voice. My gaze turned back to him and I almost forgot he was here for a second. He kneeled beside me while petting my hair and I couldn't help but smile for no particular reason.

"I do."

"Well you haven't seen everything just yet."

He stood up and held out a hand to me. I looked at his hand outstretched to me before taking it silently without hesitation. Once our fingers were intertwine with one another, he helped me up and started walking in one direction. I allowed him to guide me through the autumn trees as I enjoyed the same warm hands on my own.

A warm feeling bubbled in my stomach again and I didn't try to suppress it this time. I could care less about anything else at the moment. When we entered through a pair of slightly deformed trees, I was greeted with a sight of a meadow. The patch of wild grass and flowers brought a smile to my face.

We both entered into the patch and sat down with our hands still locked with one another. I didn't mind the touch but simply focused on an innocently white colored daisy that stood out from the rest. It was the smallest in height compared to the other flowers, but it gave off the most radiance. This reminded me of the lily I picked out for Hikaru and made the warm feeling turn sour.

I removed my hand from Kyoya's and laid down before stretching my arms. When I heard a satisfying crack, I relaxed and looked up at the sky. In the corner of my eye, I saw Kyoya lay down right next to me and did the same. Their were clouds in the sky today so I was able to enjoy figuring out what the clouds looked like. I pointed to one of the clouds.

"That one looks like a cookie."

Kyoya laughed.

"It looks more like an egg to me."

"No no eggs are oval and this cloud isn't oval at all, it's round."

"What about that one then?"

He pointed to a different cloud that was bigger than the first one I pointed out.

"That looks like cake."

"Really? Does all of these clouds really look like desserts or are you just telling me that you want choco bread?"

I chuckled a little.

"Maybe it's both. Oh wait no look at that one. That looks like an acorn."

"How can that be an acorn? It looks more like duck to me."

"How can it be a duck when there's no tail?"

"This part looks like a beak though and then the round part there is the head."

"When you point that out it looks more like jello on a plate now."

My vision suddenly became filled with leaves as I was pelted by them from none other than the knight. I looked at the knight and started to collect some leaves behind my back.

"Are you declaring war Kyoya?"

He gazed back at me innocently when I asked him that.

"What have I ever done to make you think such a thing Kaoru?"

I smiled cheekily at him as I felt that my pile was slowly getting bigger and bigger.

"Oh I wonder."

We both were locked in a stare down that neither of us will back down in. Once I thought the time was right, I threw my pile of leaves all over Kyoya and then made a break for the closest tree. I jumped up and held onto a tree branch before pulling myself up onto it. The action made me wince since both my arms were bruised and shouldn't be used at the moment.

When I climbed a little bit higher, I looked down wondering if what I just did was worth the trouble. The sight of Kyoya and a leaf on his head while he had a scary gaze was rather funny. I was a bit sad when he shook his head to make the leaf fall. As soon as he tried climbing the tree, I started to panic. The strength I took to get up here already made me a bit tired and there's a limit to how far I could push myself in this condition.

If I wanted to recover from my wounds properly, I should stay where I was. However, that meant that the deadly Kyoya would come capture me. I looked around the tree for some kind of weapon and then spotted a red tomato. As soon as I saw Kyoya get a hold of a branch, I threw the tomato at him and laughed when it hit him square in the face.

I clutched my side feeling the pain of laughing so hard. Oh it was worth it though, the irritated look of Kyoya with tomato splattered over his face was priceless. However, when I heard a low growl coming from Kyoya I could see the glint shining in his eyes. That wasn't a good sign.

"Oh you're getting it now, _prince_."

My eyes widened when he manage to get on a branch after wiping the tomato off his face. I reached up and pulled myself onto another branch multiple times in order to get away from the angry knight. As I made my way up, I grabbed more tomatoes and tried hitting him with it but they all missed. I now know that I am not good at aiming under pressure.

A long sigh left my lips as I stopped for a moment to rest. Now was not a good time to exercise. When I looked back at the knight that was gaining distance, I looked around for other escape routes. Continuing up would lead me cornered and it was also difficult to reach the top with all the small branches leading up to it. I looked at the tree next to us and saw a branch that was moderately in close range below.

With one last glance back at Kyoya, I threw another tomato at him and stifled another laugh when it finally hit him. I stood back a little and then went into a sprint before I leaping through the air. My heart beat against my chest wildly as I prayed that I would make it to the other side. When I landed on the branch, I slipped and almost fell if I wasn't able to grab a hold of the branch.

"Kaoru!"

I gasped a bit and clung onto the branch for a while to catch my breath. Once I pulled myself onto the branch, I stood firmly on it before looking at Kyoya. He had a worried look on his face as the red tomato juice dripped from his chin. His expression turned into one that a mother would usually give when she's scolding her child.

"Kaoru! What were you thinking! You could have gotten hurt you idiot! You're injured and shouldn't be jumping around like that! That's it, we're going back to my room. Now be a good boy and get down fro-."

A smile formed on my lips since another tomato successfully hit his face. The way he was acting also lifted my spirits. Kyoya was acting like a mother and it was funny when you compare this to the way he usually acts. He wiped off the tomato and growled again.

"I see that I have to take drastic measures again."

"Good luck with that cause I'm not going down that easily."

We both smiled at each other as we got ready for our current challenge.


	12. Chapter 12

As the chase continued on, I was able to stay away from Kyoya without having to take the risk of jumping from tree to tree. This was only because climbing trees was my special ability and not his. Although I was injured, my body somehow managed to keep up with the vigorous activities. It hurt to use my arms everytime I climbed up a branch though but I fought on.

I was stubborn when it came to games and always pushed myself. I was sure to rest at every chance I got while the still fuming Kyoya trailed behind. Despite the fact that I could worsen my body's condition, I kept on going. I knew that I was being stupid to do this but I felt happy right now.

I knew that I would probably think this was a bad idea, but I confirmed something. Everytime I was with Kyoya, he made me feel free and at ease. Their were times that I was like this with Hikaru, but those are just distant memories now. I looked down with a sad look once I thought that.

_"Oh how I miss you now my king."_

When I looked behind me, Kyoya was still a long distance away. Once he got onto another branch, I threw an acorn at him since I wasn't able to grab any tomatoes before. The nut hit him on the forehead and caused the knight to growl at me.

"Why is it that you can aim better with smaller objects!"

I didn't know how to answer back to him so I just shrugged. This made him growl louder and try to climb the tree at a faster pace. It seemed that I annoyed him enough, his calm composure dissapears. Right now, it was easy to see that he was chasing me based on instinct. This was an advantage for me since he wasn't using his strategies to capture me.

"Come back here you fugitive!"

"I refuse! You'll never take me alive!"

I looked around and gathered a handful of acorns as I traveled higher up. Once I had enough nuts, I started pelting the knight with it at high speed. Most of them flew past his face but their were a lucky few that hit his head.

"Ahahaha! Fear me and my army of acorns!"

As soon as all of my amo was used up, I was sad to see that the knight wasn't significantly damaged. I wanted him to be a bit injured so that our conditions were equal. Although that sounded a bit mean for me to try and hurt Kyoya, I was the one covered with bruises and wounds from the waist up. Pelting him with acorns won't kill him. In a few moments, I saw his face grew ten times scarier.

"I am going to tie you down and lock you up forever for that attack, Kaoru."

The dark tone he used made me flinch. All of the things I threw at him must have made his scary side come out. My eyes widened when he started climbing the next few branches with ease. As he gained distance, I saw that I was cornered towards the top of the tree. I frowned at my luck then glanced to the side and saw a branch close by from another tree.

Although it was probably best for me to let myself get captured, I wasn't about to risk my virginity for it. When I tried to come up with a better solution, Kyoya was already a two branches away from me. With nothing else to lose, I ran and then jumped off. Just like before, I lost my footing and fell.

However, I wasn't able to grab the branch in time so I continued to fall. My body hit a couple of branches on the way down as I grew desperate to grab a branch. Before my body reached the ground, my hand caught onto a low branch. I gritted my teeth to hold in a groan of pain and pulled myself onto it. My body felt sore all over so I stayed where I was.

"Kaoru!"

After I let myself rest for a moment, I looked back to Kyoya. Before I was able to say anything, he jumped. Unfortuntely, he didn't make it to the branch and fell as well. His hand was out stretched to me as his body quickly passed the branch I was sitting on. My heart dropped when he landed on a pile of leaves with a loud crack.

"Kyoya!"

I climbed down the tree as I ignored my aching wounds. Once I was on the ground, I ran to his side and fell in doing so. As I pulled myself over to him, I didn't see his chest rise up and down. His eyes were closed and blood started to pour down the side of his face. I shook his shoulders in attempt to wake him.

"Kyoya. Hey kyoya, wake up already."

My voice was wavering when I said that and my eyes started to tear up when he didn't answer my call. I placed my ear over his chest but failed to find his heart beat. My actions became more frantic as I tried to search for any source of life in him.

"Hey, stop scaring me already. Open your eyes and look at me."

Once again, he didn't listen to me but continued to lie on the ground motionlessly. I pinched his cheeks and stretched them to see if he would react. It was a childish attempt, but it was worth a try. To my disappointment, he responded to my touch like a still doll. His face looked calm even with the blood coming from the side of his head. A tear finally slid down my cheek when I couldn't hold it in anymore. I held his hand against my cheek to feel the warmth that was still in it.

"Didn't you say you were going to take me somewhere far away? How can you do that when you're not responding to me?"

I felt my body shake softly as I tried again to wake him up. It was futile, but I wasn't about to accept him being dead already. This wasn't the way it was suppose to be. We were laughing and having fun just a few seconds ago. He couldn't leave me this suddenly. I wasn't even able to give him an answer to his feelings. Another tear fell and I closed my eyes.

"Wake up already so I can tell you I love you!"

My body shook again as I sniffled silently against his hand. When another hand placed itself on my other cheek, I froze and instantly opened my eyes. I looked down to see Kyoya gazing back at me with a small smile on his face. He slowly sat up and leaned into my face.

"Do you really, Kaoru?"

I was speechless to see him awake but somehow manage to form words.

"I thought you were dead."

His smile widened a bit when I said that.

"Nope, I just decided to play dead to see what you would do."

I blinked once.

"But I heard a loud crack."

"That was probably the leaves I fell on."

"The lack of heartbeat?"

"Holding my breath."

"The blood running down your face."

"Leftover tomato juice from your barrage of attacks."

I wiped off some of the red liquid from the side of his face and tasted it. To my dismay, it was tomato juice. When I looked back at him, he had a wide grin on his face. I instantly pushed Kyoya to the ground and distance myself from him. That knight did have a dirty strategy up his sleeve.

"Do you know how worried I was! Argh! And to think that you were just playing dead all this time. You no good butt! I wish you were dead!"

My words didn't seem to effect him since he just laughed at my frustration. This made me angrier and start to walk away from him. Before I could could do so, Kyoya held my hand.

"Kaoru."

"What!"

He stood up and closed the distance between us with one step.

"Were you telling the truth when you said you love me?"

I wanted to look away from his sincere smile but his hand held my chin so that I was forced to stare at him. So instead, I tried my best to glare but it probably looked like a pout to him.

"I'm not answering you."

"Do I have to use drastic measures to make you answer me?"

The thought of being tickled to death or something worse filled my mind. I frowned and tried to pull away from him. He knew that I was going to do this so he pushed my back against a tree. His arms were now on both sides of my face and trapped me their. Even if I tried to push him away, he won't let me escape now that he wanted to know something from me.

"What will it be, Kaoru?"

My frowned deepened as I kept up my pout.

"Meh."

He chuckled at my response and leaned in. I thought he was going to kiss me so I closed my eyes. When I felt nothing touch my lips, I opened one eye to see his face up close to mine. The closeness between us made me blush and close my eyes again. This made him laugh again.

"Well, I love you Kaoru."

Those words that were whispered into my ear made me blush harder. Darn him and his sweet talk. His hand cupped my cheek and a pair of lips lightly touched my forehead. They traveled down to my cheek then planted feather like kisses along my neck. I opened my eyes and instinctively tried to push him away. He let me place some distance between us but kept me trapped against the tree.

"Do you not want this?"

I gazed at him and saw that his eyes were filled with deep emotion while they looked into mine.

"I...I don't know. I feel so confused."

My hands went to my hair to tug on them slightly.

"At one moment, I let myself give in to you thinking it's alright since no one will come for me. But then, I pull back because I still think of Hikaru."

I looked down in guilt.

"I'm sorry, my actions probably look like I'm just playing with your feelings. That's not true though. Really, I-"

All of a sudden, my vision started to blur as I felt my body get heavy. I swayed to the side and almost fell if Kyoya didn't catch me in his arms.

"Kaoru?"

I held onto his arms as I tried to finish what I was saying.

"I...I.."

"Kaoru you're bleeding!"

When he said that, I looked down at my body and saw that my wounds opened up. Blood was seeping through my clothes and I understood why I felt dizzy now. My hand touched the red area on my side and turned red as well. Suddenly, I felt myself being carried by Kyoya as the blur in my vision got worse.

"Don't worry, we're heading back now so I can patch you up."

His worried voice was the last thing I heard before the darkness consumed me.

TIME SKIP

When I opened my eyes, I was staring at the ceiling of Kyoya's bedroom. I rubbed my eyes to clear the drowsiness away and then looked to the side. Kyoya was asleep with his head on his hands that were crossed on the bed. I smiled a little and sat up careful not to wake him. My wounds were rebandaged and I was wearing clean new clothes. Although this meant that Kyoya undressed me while I was asleep, I ignored that thought.

My eyes gazed out the window to see the sky turned dark and then back to the sleeping knight. I felt the same warm feeling grow inside my stomach as he quietly rested. The conflicting thoughts filled my mind but I pushed them in the way back. I wasn't going to let those things plague my mind right now.

I placed a hand on Kyoya's head and slowly petted his hair. The sudden movement caused the knight to awaken from his sleep. Once he saw that I was awake, his face was filled with deep concern.

"Oh Kaoru, are you alright? Do you feel hurt anywhere? Do you need me to get you something?"

"No I'm fine, thank you."

His expression was relieved.

"That's good to hear. I was worried. If something were to happen to you because of me...I wouldn't forgive myself."

He looked down after saying that. I lightly punched his shoulder which caused him to suddenly look at me.

"Don't be like that. Where's that strategic up tight Kyoya I know and love?"

A chuckle escaped his lips.

"Don't say love unless you mean it Kaoru. Or else, I'll get my hopes up again."

I frowned a little.

"What if I mean it."

This made him blink and look at me with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Are you serious?"

I suddenly felt self conscious of his stare and hugged the pillow next to me.

"Well, I do know that I have feelings for you. Maybe they haven't develope to love right now. But considering how you're sweet talk is actually getting to me, I'm sure that'll change soo-"

A pair of lips cut off my speech as I was pushed down onto the bed. His hands removed the pillow I was holding and then held my face to deepen the kiss. He pulled back a split second for air before capturing my lips again.

"Kyo-"

My voice died down as his kisses made me melt against him. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the kiss as his tongue moved against mine. His hands now held mine as we completed each other. When he moved back, we were both panting from the intimate moment.

"If you don't want me to continue then stop me now."

He leaned in close to my face and then to my ear.

"Now that I know you return some of my feelings, I won't be able to control myself anymore if I go any furthur."

Kyoya stayed like that for a while as if he was waiting for my response. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body. Before I was able to say anything, there was a loud knock on the door. Kyoya made an audible growl and got off the bed. I smiled a little because of the glaring expression he had from being disturbed. When he opened the door, Tamaki was on the other side with a serious expression on his face.

They talked in a hushed tone so I didn't know what they were saying. When Kyoya looked back at me, he made a motion to say that he was going to be right back. I nodded at him as he left the room and closed the door. I rolled around on the bed and hugged the pillow that was once discarded.

_"What was I going to say before?"_

I stared up at the ceiling for a moment and then sighed.

_"Maybe it was a good idea that Tamaki interrupted us. Or else I might have done something I would regret." _

That thought made me frown. I was thinking the opposite of what I was feeling before again. Just before I finally told Kyoya how I felt about him. Why was I doubting myself so much? Hikaru wasn't going to come get me. There was a low chance that he even thought about rescuing his brother.

When Kyoya came back, I was still in a state of confusion but I tried not to let that show. He had a serious expression on his face and he looked displeased at the moment. With a sigh, he sat the chair next to the bed and looked at me. Before I could ask him what happened, he smirked.

"It seems that the king will be turning himself over for his brother after all."


	13. Chapter 13

My eyes widened when he said that sentence. At first, I felt a surge of happiness but the next second, I felt dread overcome me. I didn't want to believe that Hikaru was going to give up his life so that I could be back in the castle. He must have decided this on his own since the advisors wouldn't let him pull through with this.

"Tamaki confirmed that the letter was from your brother since their was the king's royal seal on it. The contents of the letter said that tomorrow at noon, he will meet up with the leader along with you."

The smirk on his face increased.

"I really didn't expect him to give himself up. How about you, Kaoru?"

I looked down and stayed silent. My thoughts revolved on Hikaru now that he sent word of his decision. In my mind, I tried to come up with a solution where he wouldn't have to die for my safety. However, it was no use since Kyoya would think of a strategy to outsmart my own. When I turned my attention back to said person, he was staring at me with a serious expression.

"It seems that you weren't expecting this either."

A long sigh left his lips.

"To be honest, I wish he didn't send his response since you were starting to open yourself to me."

My eyes watched him as he stood up from his seat.

"However, I'm glad that I'm finally able complete my revenge and get rid of the one who captured your heart."

Kyoya looked at me with a wide smile as his eyes twinkled with delight.

"I'll be sure to take what's rightfully mine from him."

He turned his back on me and started to head for the door but I sat up and reached out to grab his hand on instinct.

"You can't!"

The knight turned his head back so that he could look at me.

"I can't? Are you going to stop me Kaoru?"

I bit my lip. In this situation, even if he brought some people with him in the meeting place, they weren't any match against Kyoya. He knew everything about the army as well as how they would act. The knight would come up with every kind of situation that may happen and plan ahead to catch them by surprise.

For me, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to help them with Kyoya watching over me. Once I understood that I was powerless, the hand that held his hand fell limply to my side as I bowed my head in defeat. My hands gripped the bed sheets under me in frustration. At this point, I felt so useless from saving my brother from death. The training that I have received as a child was of no use. All the tears and pain I had to go through in order to be ready for something like this were all in vain.

I slammed my fist on the bed and shook those thoughts out of my head. This wasn't the time to be depressed. My king's life was on the line, and I shouldn't give up even though things were bleak. I had to fight on for Hikaru since he was risking himself for me. This was just another challenge that I must overcome. I'm sure that if I could find a way to save my brother.

"Kaoru."

His hand grabbed my chin and gently lifted it up so that I was looking at his blank expression.

"How about I make you a proposition?"

I blinked and waited for him to continue talking.

"If you willingly come with me to a far away place from here, then I will spare your brother."

My eyes widened slightly.

"Although I was going to do that after getting rid of your brother, you would probably be moping everday from his death. Also, the small feelings you have for me would be gone since I was the reason for him being dead."

I opened my mouth to answer him but he pressed his finger to my lips.

"Don't speak, just think about it first. Although the odds are against you, I know that you're probably just going to come up with ways to get to your Hikaru. If I underestimate you again, I might lose you to him forever because your love will make you do anything it takes. I say this because you manage to switch places with him in this situation."

He paused for a moment.

"However, there's this feeling inside of me that's hoping you will forget about your brother and choose me. You said before that the only reason you're holding back is because of Hikaru. If you just forget about him and come with me, then I'll make you happy. I don't want you to go back to the way you have been living before."

There was another moment of silence when he stopped talking. After he sighed, he continued on.

"Basically, what I'm trying to say is this. Will you leave me or leave with me? When you have your answer, look at me."

He released my chin and let me look back down at my hands. I took in a deep breath and calmed myself down so that I could think properly. Things were happening so fast again that my mind was going crazy again. However, I knew that I had to come up with my decision so I tried to stay calm.

At first, I tried to thinking whether I'd be able to save Hikaru or not on my own, but I wasn't able to focus on that. Instead, I started to ponder where my heart lied. In this situation, the question was who would I rather be with. I frowned and wished that I had more time to choose between the two. At this point, I knew that whoever I choose would be the one I would lived the rest of my life with.

Choosing Hikaru meant the continuation of the sad life I had before. I would never be able to talk to Kyoya again, and find another person who would love me. However, if I chose to be with the knight, I would live in a more happy life style. But I wouldn't see my dearly beloved brother who has been my life up until this point. I shifted into a more comfortable position as I hugged a pillow.

In the corner of my eyes I saw that Kyoya was patiently sitting on the chair across from the bed. I thought back on the things that the knight has done as well as the love he's shown towards me. In my heart, I knew that I was better off with him but the nagging part in my head that still loved Hikaru fought against it. I sunk my head into the pillow as the frustration continued to build up within me.

I knew that I still loved Hikaru with all my being and I promised that I would stay by his side. Seeing how he's very compatible with Haruhi though, I'm sure that he wouldn't need me that often. I was sure that Hunny and Mori would take my place if I were never to return. However, the thought of never seeing him again plagued my mind. A long sigh left my lips and I hated how I was forced to think a lot. It's things like this that drive people to insanity in my opinion.

After a few more moments of thinking, I placed the pillow aside and took another deep breath. When I looked up and gazed into Kyoya's eyes, I had my decision.

"So, what will it be? Your king or your knight?"

I looked out of the window to view the night sky.

"You know that my king would always be in my heart."

He sighed again.

"Yes, I know...I understand."

TIME SKIP

As the time drew closer to noon, I was crouched into a kneeling position with my hands bound behind my back. Kyoya was standing next to me as he stared out onto the open field. Ever since we started to wait, I was struggling against my bonds so that I could free myself to help my brother. However, the ropes seemed impossible for me to free myself from it by force.

While I was resting my bruised wrists for a moment, I was hoping that the king's advisors would do whatever they could to keep Hikaru from coming here. It was best for him to stay in the castle and forget about me. However, I knew that he was stubborn as a mule. He would stick to a bad decision till the end.

"Your brother has arrived, Kaoru."

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Hikaru coming out onto the field by himself with a sword by his side. Kyoya grabbed a hold of my arm and proceed to drag me out their with him. When my twin saw me, his eyes went wide.

"Kaoru!"

Before he could take a step forward, Kyoya drew his sword and pointed it at him. He immediately stopped in his steps, and also drew his blade from its sheath. In the corner of my eye I saw the knight smile.

"Hmm, it seems that you came armed. Do you think that you'll be able to save your brother with your own strength? I doubt that it's enough to win against me."

Hikaru gritted his teeth.

"Shut up! I'm going to save Kaoru even if I have to die doing so!"

"Hikaru don't be stupid! Just get out of here or else my capture will be in vain!"

I felt a sharp blade being pressed to my neck.

"Be quiet Kaoru, or else I'll be force to silence you myself."

Kyoya's tone indicated to me that he was being serious. I bit my lip and suddenly felt scared but I didn't let it show. For Hikaru, I needed to be strong.

"Take your hands off him!"

Suddenly, Hikaru ran towards us for a direct attack. The knight easily deflected the slash and countered while keeping me in place. My brother jumped back to dodge his sword but still got wounded. It wasn't surprising since Kyoya was most definetely one of our top elite knights.

"Hmm, even though you're this kingdom's king, you're no match against me. That's such a shame. This won't even be a challenge for me. How are you going to save your brother like this?"

Hikaru growled at him but stood his ground with his body in an offensive position. This made Kyoya smile.

"Since you're so eager to fight me, how about we change plans."

I felt myself be pushed away from Kyoya and fall to the ground as he pointed his sword to Hikaru again.

"Fight me in a duel to the death. The winner gets to have Kaoru."

My eyes widened at the sudden challenge. I wasn't expecting for things to turn to this.

"Hikaru do-"

"Bring it on!"

The king lunge towards the knight once more and they started their battle. Even though Hikaru wasn't trained to fight against one of our own, he was doing alright against Kyoya. However, he was still no match against him. It was a matter of time before he would lose the battle.

I doubled my efforts to get out of my bounds. The ropes dug deeper into my skin as I continued to struggle, but I ignored it and focused my attention on getting free. My thoughts were on Hikaru as he did his best to keep up against the knight. So far it didn't look like Kyoya wasn't fighting seriously against him so that meant that he was going to make his death painful. When they were standing a few feet apart from each other, Kyoya started to speak.

"To be honest, I'm surprised that you're here Hikaru. I would expect you to just stay safe in your castle with Princess Haruhi and leave your brother for dead. It's not like you haven't done that before when he's loved you all this time."

After he said that, I momentarily paused in my actions to look at Hikaru. He had a guilty expression on his face, and opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. A pang of hurt surged in the pit of my stomach but I continued to fight against my bonds. I already knew as a child that he would never look at me that way. It still hurt though when I have to face reailty time and time again.

"I know what I have done to him is unforgivable, but that's why I'm here now."

Hikaru's expression became determined.

"I'm going to make sure to fulfill my promise and spend time with him. He means much more than a simple general to me! I won't abandon my brother anymore!"

He blocked an incoming attack from Kyoya and started to fight back with more spirit. The hurt inside of me turned into relief when he said that. His statement made me continue on and on to loosen the knot on my bonds.

"_Come on, I have to help Hikaru. Please just let me free!" _

By some luck, I felt a knot come undone and the bonds started to fall against my wrists. They still hugged my arms but they weren't as strong as before. I knew that if I continued on, I would be able to free my hands.

"Agh!"

I switched my attention back to the battle in front of me and gasped when I saw that Hikaru's body was wounded from head to toe. Kyoya on the other hand had scratches here and there but was still well.

_Clang_

Hikaru's sword was knocked out of his hand and he was forced to fall with his back to the ground. Before he could stand up, Kyoya had his weapon pointed at him as he stood over his body.

"Looks like this is checkmate, King."

My eyes widened, and I forced my hands free from the ropes as I got up into a run. I grabbed Hikaru's sword as Kyoya raised his for the ending blow. My legs quickened its pace as it started to come down onto him. Thankfully, I manage to come inbetween them in time and hold the sword up to block the incoming attack. I gasped when something suddenly pierced my back.

"Kaoru!"

I blinked once and twice as my arms started to shake. When I turned my head to the side, I saw in the corner of my eye that Hunny was holding his bow in my direction. His eyes were wide with terror because the arrow that was probably meant for Kyoya hit me instead. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Kyoya started to place more force on the his sword that was pushed against mine.

"Move aside so I can kill that bastard, Kaoru."

A cough escaped my lips as I struggled to hold back his attack.

"Over my dead body."

His expression looked annoyed.

"Tamaki!"

My eyes widened when I saw Tamaki come out of the area we were once at and head towards us.

"Hikaru, run!"

I pushed Kyoya back and tried to stop Tamaki, but he attacked me again to keep my attention on him. Hikaru scrambled to his feet but thankfully, Hunny came in to take on Tamaki. The two started to engage in a fierce battle as I tried to hold off the knight.

When Kyoya and I pulled back, my vision started to blur. He took this opportunity to knock my blade away and push me to the ground. Before he could do anything else, Mori came in and attacked him head on. My body swayed and almost fell to the ground if Hikaru didn't catch me in time.

"Kaoru, it's me Hikaru. I'll get you out of here now so stay with me alright?"

A smile formed on my lips when I saw that I was in the arms of the one I love. When he started to pick me up, I shook my head and stopped him.

"Hikaru, it's my time to leave you."

His eyes went wide when I said that.

"Kaoru don't say that. We're going to get you back to the castle. Once this is all over, we'll hang out with each other like I promised."

I continued to smile as I knew that our time together was getting short.

"It's my duty to protect you Hikaru, so it's my destiny to die here doing so."

His eyes started to tear up and he shook his head.

"No! I refuse to let you die here. I don't care what you say, I'm going to save you!"

He stood up to start carry me away from the scene but Kyoya broke away from Mori and was at us in a second. I placed my body over his to take the attack that was delivered. Pain swept over my body but I ignored it as I held onto my king for a moment. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you."

I quickly placed my lips onto his as a silent farewell before pushing him away from me. My attention turned back to Mori who was now blocking an attack from Kyoya.

"Take him back to the castle at all cost. Be sure to protect him in my place."

The stoic man looked solemenly at me for a moment before nodding. He pushed the knight back and then whistled to get Hunny's attention. Before Hikaru could protest, he was placed over Mori's shoulder as Hunny passed me with an expression filled with grief. He then started heading back into the forest while Mori trailed behind him.

"No! What are you doing! Go back! Kaoru is still there!"

Hikaru struggled to get out of Mori's vice like grip but saw that he couldn't break free from it. His attention went back to me as he started to cry freely. He outstretched his hand to me as he continued to yell with all his might. However, I simply continued to smile at him.

"Say goodbye Kaoru."

I heard Kyoya's blank tone say that to me as I knew what was coming next. As they started to disappear from my view, I waved my hand at Hikaru.

"KAORU!"

_Slash_


	14. Chapter 14

"The next day, the king made his way into the royal garden with a white lily in his hand. He approached a tall tree in the corner of the place dressed in black clothing. As a child, this place used to be where he would play with his twin brother all day long. That was, until they were separated by the people's selfish desires. The oranged haired male kneeled down on the grass for a moment as he looked at the ground.

'I'm sorry my dear brother, for not being able to protect you. You had to go through many pains everyday just so I could be happy.'

He placed the flower onto the grass and closed his eyes.

'Now that you're no longer here, there's many things I regret. Especially the fact that I will never be able to fulfill my promise with you. However, the one I regret the most is not telling you this sooner.'

A small sigh left his lips as he opened his eyes with a sincere expression.

'I love you too.'

For a while he just sat there and basked in the calm atmosphere. When it was time for him to go back to his duties, he stood up and turned away from the lily on the ground. He took small steps as he started to exit the garden in order to enjoy the peace he had. When he was at the entrance of the place, a voice broke through the silence.

'_My prince, please smile_.'

The king turned back around because of the familiarity in the voice then saw the lily was no longer where he left it. Confusion filled him but was replaced with a feeling of happiness. His lips formed into a smile as he gazed up at the leaves flowing into the sky because of the wind. After a few more moments, he turned away from the garden and left without another word.

Almost immediately after the king's departure, a man with an identical face to the king's came out of his hiding place behind the tree. Their was a peaceful expression on the young man's face as he held onto the lily tenderly. A hand gently touched his shoulder and caused him to look at the owner's face.

"Are you ready to leave, my prince?"

The knight had a smile on his face as he gazed into the prince's eyes. He returned the smile with one of his own and then looked back at the entrance of the garden while thinking back on the night before the battle.

'_So, what will it be? Your king or your knight?'_

_I looked out of the window to view the night sky._

_'You know that my king would always be in my heart.'_

_He sighed again._

_'Yes, I know...I understand.'_

_'That's why I'm choosing to go with you.' _

_The knight looked at the prince with a shocked expression. This made him chuckle and then place a hand on the confused man's cheek._

_'If you truly love someone, then you'll let them go. I know that he's going to be a great king without my help, so I will leave with you whom I trust and will open myself to.'_

_Those words cleared the confusion from the man's face as he leaned into the hand touching his skin._

_'As you wish, my prince.'_

That night they laid in each others arms and prepared to make the journey to a new kingdom once the meeting was over. Thankfully, the knight granted the prince one last encounter with his king before they left.

'Don't touch me. I still haven't forgiven you for suddenly changing the plans yesterday.'

The prince flicked the opposing hand from his shoulder and glared at the other man. This made the knight laugh as he held up his hands in defense.

'Hey hey your brother was the one who wanted to fight. I was merely going along with him.'

His expression changed a little to sadness as he looked at the prince's back.

'I'm sorry that you got more injured than I was expecting.'

He placed a gentle kiss on his back and then pulled the other into an embrace.

'Don't worry, it's a good thing that you suggest to have some armor underneath my clothes or else that arrow might have seriously killed me.'

The two smiled at each other then started to make their way out of the castle hand in hand. When they arrived at the other side, the two got on their own horses. The prince turned around to have one last look at the castle before setting off on his new life with his knight as the king led his own with his queen.

'_My king, if we were to be reborn some day, I wished that we could be together again, just the two of us.'_

The End."

I closed the book after reading that last sentence before placing it on a desk. A few days ago, I found the book as I was looking through the library in my house. I was immediately engrossed into the story since it reminded me of the one I was living right now. In my free time, I used it to live through the story in the book. Even as I waited for the others in the host club to get ready for the renaissance theme today.

A frown plagued my lips as I relate to how the prince felt when his brother looked at another. Everyday, I would receive affections from him during host club hours but they were fake. As soon as it was over, there were no kisses or words of love in my ears. I love my sibling more than I should, but I keep that hidden in fear of what he might think.

"Kaoru!"

I turned around and saw my twin brother, Hikaru, come into the music room with a big smile on his face. We were both wearing matching outfits since we were playing twin princes today. In my opinion, he looked better being a royal than I was but I didn't say that out loud.

"Hey what's that book you have their?"

He immediately came over to where I was and tried to get a look at what I was reading. I turned away from him and held the book to my chest.

"Nothing."

"Well it's not nothing if you're trying to hide it from me."

Hikaru tried moving around so that he could get the book but I evaded him the best to my ability.

"Come on Kaoru, let me see it!"

I held him back with one hand while the other was keeping the book out of his reach.

"I refuse!"

He growled a little and tackled me to the ground, causing the book to fall out of my hand. I groaned at the sudden pain throbbing in my back but ignored it when I saw the position we were in. Hikaru noticed this and leaned his face closer to mine with a devious smile.

"Shall I punish you for disobeying me, prince?"

I blushed at those words but shook my head of the thoughts that started to form.

"You don't need to say such things since we're alone Hikaru so stop it."

A pang of hurt filled my stomach as I said that but did my best to ignore it. His expression suddenly turned into confusion then a bit sad.

"Is that how you see my public affection for you everday?"

I turned my head to the side so that I wouldn't look into his eyes.

"Well how else am I suppose to see it since you don't continue those affections when we're at home or by ourselves?"

"Kaoru..."

The twisted feeling inside me deepened as I faced with reality once more. As I got up to distance myself from him, he suddenly held my face in his hands then kissed me. My eyes went wide with confusion but I soon got distracted by his tongue that invaded my mouth. By instinct, I pushed back on his tongue but created a pysichal battle of dominance between us. I already knew that Hikaru was more dominant so I let myself get lost into the kiss. When we pulled apart, a string of saliva connected us before it disappeared into thin air.

"Kaoru, I love you."

I looked back at my twin with shock. He smiled at me while his hand gentley weaved its way through my hair.

"Do you feel the same way to me?"

"Of course I do! Everyday I wished that the love you showed my in the host club was true and that we could do that outside of it."

When I noticed what I was saying, I felt a blush crept to my face. For some reason, I felt embarassed for revealing what I have been thinking about since I found out about these feelings. I heard Hikaru chuckle as he suddenly picked me up by the waist and then place me on a couch. He then started planting soft kisses from my cheek down to my neck.

"W-wait Hikaru. Are you serious about this? Do you really love me?"

His hands held onto mine as he pulled back to look at my face with a sincere expression.

"Yes I do. I truly love you, Kaoru Hittachin with all my being."

A tear suddenly fell down my cheek and I didn't know I was crying until Hikaru pointed it out.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? I'm sorry if I'm forcing myself onto you. Should I-"

I shook my head and captured his lips with my own. When we pulled back I continued to cry but with glee.

"I'm just so happy and relieved. I feel like this is all a dream and that if I wake up, you won't love me anymore."

His grip on my hand tightened and he gave me a serious look on his face.

"This is reality Kaoru that's why, please smile for me."

A smile formed on my lips as soon as he said that.

"If this is really a dream, please don't wake me up."

Hikaru chuckled as he pulled me into a warm embrace.

"I guess I'll have to continue showing you just how much I love you in order for it to get through your head."

The two twins smiled at each other as they basked in each other's presence and became one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So, that's the end of _My Prince, Please Smile_. Thanks again to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I feel sad that this story ended, but I'm also glad that I finally finished another one of my stories. Please do tell me if you like this ending or have any other comments about this story.

Also, I was wondering if anyone wanted to hear Hikaru's or Kyoya's side of the story. If their are people who want to hear their story then please tell me. I'll be glad to write it for you guys.

By the way. Whether Kaoru was reading a book the whole time or the fact that the story was real and they were both reborn is all up to you. Thanks again. Have an awesome day filled with laughter and smiles.

-Akiboshi


	15. Sneak Peak

_Hello everyone, this is Akiboshi. I apologise that I haven't been updating at all. To be honest, I have been stumped on my stories. There's a lot of things I want to do but I still have to think some things through. I do feel bad for not posting anything, so I'll give you guys a sneak peak on my new story, My Brother, Be Happy. This features Hikaru's side of the story My Prince, Please Smile. _

_Please tell me your thoughts and again, sorry for not updating recently. I'm sorry it's short, but it is a sneak peak. Keep an eye out for this new story, I'll be posting the rest of the first part somewhere this month. I hope. Have an awesome day everyone. Ciao._

_-Akiboshi_

"But I'm telling you, I didn't take a cookie from the kitchen!"

I thrashed around in the grip of the head chef as he dragged me outside by my ear. A few minutes ago, my stomach kept growling at me so I was going to grab a snack with the permission of Chef Richard. For some reason, he believed that I took some sweets before dinner time even though I haven't been in the kitchen at all today.

Despite my constant protesting, he shook his head and scolded me. Even though I was the crown prince, he was allowed to lecture me since I was still a child. Hmph. It's stupid that all the adults here think they know everything when really, they don't. When I was pushed outside, I grumbled to myself then started walking.

"_Some birthday this is turning out to be. I haven't seen Kaoru all day."_

As soon as I thought that, I froze in my steps. A low growl escaped my lips now that I realized something. I began sprinting down the hall to the garden where I knew my brother would be. Soon enough, I arrived at the place where my brother sat with his body in my direction.

"Kaoru!"

I ran over to him with an annoyed look on my face, but he remained smiling at me. The happy expression on his face made me more suspicious of him.

"Hikaru."

"Did you steal a cookie from the kitchen?"

He looked at me with an innocent expression. That confirmed to me that he was guilty and wanted to see me more frustrated. Sometimes I hated when he does this to me, but I can't complain since I sometimes do the same to him.

Since we were twin brothers, it was easy for one twin to take the blame for the other's action. It made me feel bad that I'm the one that usually got him into trouble. What makes me feel worse is that he doesn't mind doing that for me. He should at least be angry once in a while.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"I don't know, but for some reason, Chef Richard won't let me into the kitchen cause he said he saw me steal a cookie! And I wasn't even planning on doing that today!"

That last part was actually a lie. My brother was a big fan of sweets so I was thinking of stealing some cookies for us to eat after dinner.

"What kind of cookie was stolen?"

"How should I know? I didn't do it."

"Well, I didn't steal a cookie either...I took two."

When I heard him mumble that last part, I sighed loudly. He must have gotten hungry to waiting for dinner but he could have at least be more discreet about it.

"Kaoru! You could have saved one for me."

I couldn't help but pout which made him gently pat my head with a small laugh. Suddenly, he held out a cookie in his other hand in front of my face. This instantly made me feel better as a wide smile spread through my lips.

"Better."

I grabbed the cookie from his hand and quickly ate it. My hunger wasn't fully satisfied, but I wasn't complaining.

"Hikaru, I got something for you."

The cookie was gone once he said that but my smile still remained in its place.

"Really? You didn't have to you know."

His lips curved into a smile as the arm around his back fidget a little. I wanted to take a peek, but I stopped myself since I needed to be patient.

"I wanted to though, so close your eyes."

"Uh, okay."

I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen. When nothing happened, I wondered if Kaoru was just playing another trick on me.

"Okay, open your eyes."

My eyes opened and I stared back at my brother. When he continued to look at me, I was starting to think that this was another joke after all.

"Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

I held in a sigh of annoyance. He really wanted to test my patience today.

"You did something so that's why I had to close my eyes right?"

"I wonder."

A growl almost escaped my lips when he said that.

"Kaoru!"

"Yes?"

I was about to tackle him down to the ground but sighed in defeat instead. Whenever he smiled, I was completely powerless. When I looked down a little, a white object fell onto my lap. I instantly recognized it as a rose.

"Oh, how pretty."

The rose looked delicate in my eyes, so I cupped my hands together then scooped up the flower into my palms. My sense of touch told me that it was made from paper, so I'm guessing Kaoru must have been trying to fold the paper into this shape all day. That thought made me smile as my eyes turned back to him.

"Thank you Kaoru."

"You're very welcome."

"I didn't get anything for you though."

Once I realized that, I frowned. As the older brother, I should be the one to take care of him.

"No it's alright, your smile is all I need to make my day. So, could you please smile for me?"

His eyes held so much love in them that I couldn't argue with him. He was much more caring than a person should ever be. I was very lucky to have a sibling like Kaoru. A smile returned to my face as I held onto the rose carefully.

"Make sure not to lose it alright? It took a lot of experimenting to get it the way it is now. If you misplace it, then I'm going to make sure that you're banned from the kitchen forever alright?"

Was he threatening me or trying to be funny? What an interesting guy my brother is.

"Kaoru!"

"I'm kidding."

He chuckled and patted my head before looking up at the sky. I did the same for a moment before looking at the rose in my hand. I really hope that we could stay together forever like this.

"Hey Kaoru."

"Yes?"

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together right?"

"Right."

His quick response to my question made me happy. However, I had to make sure that he would keep his promise, so I decided to do a childish thing.

"Pinky Promise?"

I held out my pinky to him and he intertwined his with my own without another thought.

"Pinky Promise."

The two of us shared a smile. To another person, it probably looked the same. In my mind,

Kaoru's smile shines like no other star in the sky.

"Oh yah, ha-"

"-There they are!"

We both turned our heads to the direction of the sudden voice to see one of the stupid advisors at the garden entrance. With him were a few intimidating guards that were looking at our direction. After a moment, the advisor pointed a finger at me.

"That's him."

Suddenly, one of the guards came over, grabbed my hand, and started pulling me away from my brother. If he thought I was just going to let him take me, he was dead wrong.

"Let go of me!"

I stepped on the soldier's foot and broke out of his grip before going back to Kaoru's side. His eyes were starting to water as we held onto each other's hands for comfort.

"Hikaru, what's happening?"

My heart was beating rapidly and my palms were getting sweaty. I didn't know what was going to happen to us and that made me scared.

"What are you standing around for? Go get him!"

"I don't know Kaoru."

I held onto my brother's hand tighter when the guards came after us again. Despite my kicks and punches, they were still stronger than me. One of the guards wrapped an arm around me before pulling me away while another did the same to my brother. I gritted my teeth and tried to hold on but we were torn apart.

"Let me go! What is the meaning of this!"

My eyes were getting blurry as I fought to get out of the soldier's grasp. Kaoru held his hand out to me as I was forced further away from him.

"Hikaru!"

We were both dragged out of the garden by the guards, but we went opposite directions. I growled in frustration as I struggled harder to free myself. However, as hard as I tried, I couldn't get out. When I realized that it was no use, I yelled for my brother, my other half, that was being taken from me.


End file.
